Perspective
by Embrosa
Summary: A different take on the first Style Savvy. A power crazed Dominic is trying to buy out his town and become the one to fear. But there is one thing in his path, a fellow rival. Dominic is losing that power and is left with almost little choice for recovery. So what does he do? Opens up another popular business. Another Strata...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, Style Savvy lovers. How are you? I'm sorry I haven't updated more of 'Roses Cry' as of late, but lately I had a sudden epiphany and wanted to do a new perspective and new take on the story. I listened to most peoples replies on my old story and admit that it is cliche. I hope that isn't the case in this new story, and I doubt it is. I will still finish 'Roses Cry', but I'm just now really keen on this story. **

**By the way, this story and (*maybe spoiler*) Dominic is different to what Style Savvy 1 players aren't a bit used to. It is a bit darker and I may have tinkered with the characters personalities a bit, but their roles are completely the same... I hope.**

**Anyway, enjoy 'Interesting', and if you have any questions just review me or PM. I'm happy to answer anything :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Style Savvy... AT ALL!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Master, here are the reports on your company. Sales, popularity, etcetera are all explained in those files." The old butler informed giving his boss the papers.

"Thank you, Godfrey." The boss politely thanked while taking the papers and indulge himself in them.

The butler stood by the wooden office door and watched his master read the reports with squinted observing eyes. There was no sound except the slight increased breathing of his master and the ruffled of the papers. The room was fully closed and had a simple desk light lighting up so little of the large room. He watched as his master hunched over in his desk a little more, in his chair, filling his mind with information.

From that simple observation, the reports mustn't have been pleasing for his master...

"Not good enough." The master growled almost slamming the papers on the desk.

Despite the bad reaction, it was Godfrey's duty to keep calm and collected, especially in the most private of times. "Something the matter, sir?" He asked calmly.

The master placed his lightly tanned fist under his chin and rested his elbow on the chair's arm, thinking. His eyes glaring out the window which overlooked the vast city. It wasn't the first time he looked like this, well, he almost always looks like this these days. It was the power, he was afraid to lose it. He was a rich man for his age, achieving the unthinkable. No one couldn't keep up with his vast career or even tries to. The master was smart, cunning, charismatic, and powerful.

"All my businesses are losing popularity votes. Not enough money is being made. Rivals may overtake my iron fist holding this city together." He answered in a mutter.

"Any ideas on how to fix that, sir?"

The master kept looking outside thinking some more. Already he owned half the city and yet his greatest rival was trying to overtake him again. He was losing customers, losing money, and losing his company. He could try bribing opposing businesses and buy them out, but that seemed like foul play. Maybe, somehow, but maybe, he could open up another store, one that'll surely become popular. But what sort?

"Godfrey, what's my strongest business in the city? One that's popular to the locals." He asked.

The butler stood straighter, knowing the answer from the top of his old mind. After all, he studies all his master's businesses at least once a week. "That would be Strata, master. It is the most famous boutique in the city, even in the whole country." He answered proudly.

"Yes... Grace's boutique..." The master whispered intriguingly rubbing his chin in interest.

This was definitely interesting Godfrey. Not so often is his master's company in this situation. It wasn't in the brink of closing down, but if action wasn't don't now, then it would all turn into shambles. It was like a a war, or in the midst of a hurricane. There was the calm before the storm. The master always thinks ahead as if the storm was now so action could be done. That was another key rule to his success.

"What do you have in mind, Master Dominic?" Godfrey asked.

The master's crisp, clear green eyes flashed to his butler in determination. A smirk playing at his lips, obviously playing the game of revenge with his rival. Godfrey's chest clenched knowing that his master would go to lengths to be on top, and now would be no exception. He was a man of great power, almost to the point of being mentally, privately crazed.

"Why don't we create a newer, better Strata, hmm?"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the first real chapter which gives you a better overview on the three main girls. I'm very happy to say that my writing and storytelling has gotten better since the first chapter of Roses Cry, and it definitely feels better to write my stories in 3rd person. Weird. But I don't think you want to read me talking about my little dwellings. ENJOY THE STORY :)**

**BTW: (I don't know what to do in Roses Cry anymore :'( )**

**Reviews and such are very welcome.**

* * *

"Renee. I need more Sonata camisoles out here. Could you get some from the stockroom?" The boutique manager, Grace, called out to her friend and colleague. "They're selling like hot cakes..." She added chuckling.

Renee quickly placed her lip gloss and mirror in the nearest counter draw and smiled sheepishly. "Right, be back in a tick." She answered before turning to the back room.

Grace shook her head, smiling in disgrace and trying to keep a giggle from escaping her lips. Renee was so predictable. Anytime she had a spare moment, she would always tend to her looks and add whatever makeup seemed fit. At the start of the day she would always look stunning and simple with just the right amount of makeup. Come the end of work, she looks like a cake face. But Grace would never stop her. It was amusing and Renee was a really good sales assistant.

Whenever a customer would be in doubt or buy so little, Renee would always be the one to convince them to buy more. She'd pick an item and say how flattering, or how it would 'totally' suit them... Or even say all the guys would be after them if the wore something. It was a breath of fresh air, having her as a sales person and a friend.

While Grace sorted out the clothes in her boutique she could hear her other assistant working with a customer. She had paid close attention to her since her arrival two months ago, sometimes admiring how well she worked within the store even though she was less experienced than Renee and herself. Or was she? She was great with sales, convincing people to buy, putting a smile on people's faces, bringing ideas to the store, etc. the only problem was that she talked so little about herself. Grace new that work was more a place to... Well, work. But she felt as if she needed to know more about her assistant, to fill in that black hole. But, as normal, something told Grace not to pry into her life.

"Thank you, sir. Lets hope your lady friend enjoys those earrings." She said to the male customer professionally before filing the receipt.

Grace watched her assistant warily eye off the customer in suspicion with her very light blue eyes, as if she was holding her breath for him to leave the shop. As the doors of the boutique closed behind him she let out the heavy lot of breath and slumped her shoulders in relief. Grace turned away giggling, as if she saw something she shouldn't have seen.

The girl always had a suspicion or grudge when it came to male customers, unless they were gay. She's be all nice upfront but when they turned their back on her, her nose or eye would always twitch. They always came and only bought earrings claiming it was for their 'lady friend'. Everyone of them. It was no joke, all guys were the same when it came to interacting with girls and Grace's assistant would take none of it.

Grace giggled again before losing her handling on the mannequin while it quickly started falling from her fumbling hands. She let out a minor frantic shriek as she realized what was happening until a pair of slender, creamy hands shot out from under the mannequin's head, catching it just inches from the ground. Grace relaxed and tilted her head to the side to see her assistant on one knee with her arms stretched to the length of where the head was. She watched as a satisfied smirk played on the girls lips before she rose and lifted the mannequin up.

"Uh, thank you, Alisa. Umm... Sorry, I uh-." Grace fumbled as Alisa neatened the mannequins outfit up, patting it.

"It's fine." She interrupted with a smile. "Everyone has their moments. Yours happens to be now."

Grace smiled in agreement. "You got that right." She giggled again. "Yours happens to be when a male comes to the store." She retorted.

Alisa growled in disgust under her breath. "Bunch of pervs, I swear. Somehow all of them have these 'lady friends'. Somehow all of them 'need' some earrings. Nothing else! And I watch them. I see the way their eyes glaze over us." She ranted.

"They do it because you're here. Just look at you!" Grace exclaimed at Alisa, smiling softly raising her arm up and down as if to convince her. She looked Alisa top to bottom. Wavy raven hair with a couple of dark brown streaks parted to the side and hanging over one shoulder, pale creamy skin, light blue eyes, so light they look like they could glow, slender form. She takes good care with her looks, as all girls should. "No wonder they can't stay away." She added.

After a moment of shock, Alisa's open mouth turned into a smirk. "Jeez, Grace. I didn't know you thought of me like that. Sorry, though, I don't swing that way." She winked.

Grace felt embarrassed and shocked. Out of impulse she tried shoving Alisa in a friendly manner even though Alisa herself stayed stock still and didn't react to the gesture. "I meant that as a friend and how guys would think of you!" She replied before forcibly going back to her mannequin work.

"I wasn't serious." Alisa laughed out from Graces sudden action. "In all honesty though, they most likely come here for you. It's your shop." She added.

"They can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm taken." Grace replied simply with a hint of a smile.

"Then stop trying to flirt with me!" Alisa sarcastically exclaimed.

Graces smile was ruined with a sigh of friendly exasperation. Alisa was an unpredictable person. Usually she was the sweetest, most comforting and supporting friend anyone could ever have. But whenever something, say, annoying happened to her she'd turn all joking and into a pranksters manner to lighten the mood mostly for her own benefit. It didn't really bother Grace, it more so amused her to a great extent. It saved her job from being too boring, not that it was. Alisa's moods were always intended for good and Grace was thankful someone like her was alive and unique.

"You must think everyone flirts with you if that's your idea of flirting." Grace said back.

"It's because I'm simply amazing." She winked.

Grace burst a second of laughter before forcing herself to stop. She couldn't give Alisa the satisfaction, especially while she was on this mood. "Go... Do something productive." She ordered trying not to laugh again.

Alisa did as she was told, afraid of going too far and losing her job. Grace heard her chuckle while walking away causing her to shake her head. Unpredictable. But that mood won't last long. Soon she'll be back to that sweet, chilled, sharp girl Grace and Renee fell in a close friendship with. It amazed Grace how the trio became so close after the very short months. All of them had other friends, but she guessed with all the hours they spend together in the boutique, the scenario just made them click.

"Grace, I've got the cami's." Renee piqued up restoring Grace's attention. "Where do you want them?" She asked with a pitched classy sound, obviously proud of herself.

Grace looked to her tanned, dark green dyed hair friend who's arms were full of clothes. It was so mountainous that you could hardly see her face, let alone eyes. "Could you hang them on those empty clothes racks near the front? We'll get people's attention that way." She replied before watching Renee shuffle along towards where was said.

Grace felt sorry for the girl. If she wasn't so busy with her mannequin and getting it perfect, she would've helped. That was the thing with this job. You can't really go help someone out if you're doing something already or you'll probably not go back to it. The three of them found that out soon after they were settling as a team.

She looked back to her mannequin, observing it before adding in the last accessories. It was clean and sophisticated. Black skirt lined with lace, white boots, and a white short sleeved blouse. Simple but less is more in a way. If only the famous Rococco would take that into account, but the woman was so emerged with herself and her own style, it's almost impossible to convince her otherwise.

Right, she thought, now to add the jewelry. Many of times, out of habit, Grace considered using AZ-USA accessories. The style was more directed at young adults even Grace loved it when she was younger. But that was a fleeting past. She partied, drank, chose mindless choices, shopped with friends, just acted almost careless. It was only when she realized what she did as an everyday life, she abruptly changed. Managed a store, and turned into a more sophisticated lady. At least now she was proud. But going back to the accessories, it always hung on the back of her mind how much more lively the outfit would look. That was her thought though. Customers that knew Grace's style may not fully approve. It's probably best if she stayed with what was safe. A black key pendant necklace.

It was nice, she knew that, but it didn't really make the outfit stand out. It didn't make it look original and that's how the boutique strove to what it was, unique and famous. Oh well, she thought. It's best to have something rather than nothing at all. After a moments debate while staring at her almost finished product, she headed towards the stockroom for some necklaces.

It was after only mindless moments when Grace was wandering through her stock boxes, rummaging for a black key necklace or for a necklace in general. Usually she was a very organized person, knowing where everything was and making the room easy for the others to find items. But at the moment, it felt like the total opposite. She was in a rush even though there was no need. She was halfway through her shift but since the time shed started work, she'd spent it all up to now dressing a mere mannequin. It felt like a priority now, as if the finish product's look was judged for life or death. The boxes must've been out of order from Renee sifting for camisoles before, Grace resolved. Her next job, clean everything up.

Just before she turned into an unstoppable rage, she found the box she'd been long searching for. Sonata Necklaces was taped clearly around it signifying what it was. But there was a slight problem. If was perched high onto other boxes, just out of Grace's reach. She knew it would be foolish to get it down herself, more so if she was perched on one of her friends shoulders. She was desperate and wanted to finish that mannequin before everyone died waiting. Usually she was a clever girl, but out of sheer desperation she started lightly jumping up with her arm outstretched, trying to reach.

"Oh, come on..." She whined after missing a couple of times.

Each jump became more forceful and frantic. Each jump made the box seen as if it was drifting away. Each jump caused a newer humph of aggravation. But little did she know, each jump was closer to the inevitable.

She finally tapped the box not knowing how loose it was on top of the others. It wobbled for a while teasing her as if to say, "to fall or not to fall." She gripped her loose strands of hair and threatened to rip them out as she watched her beloved stock fall slowly, one by one, to the ground in numerous painful thumps. She yelped as others fell onto her causing her to fall on top of other fallen boxes.

She wanted to black out, she wished it was a dream. What would the others say? They'd surely mock her, Alisa feel sympathy more than mock. It would be humiliating to see their reactions finding their boss on the floor, messed up after doing a foolish act.

Then the crashing stopped followed by silence.

Slowly she perked her head up from under some clothes and cardboard to assess her mistake. Just as she suspected, mess over mess. It was like one of them hoarding shows where someone goes to help clean a house bursting at the sense from complete junk.

"Crap..." She muttered before making a move to get up. "God knows where those necklaces are..."

Just before she fully stood up her mobile started ringing to the song of Love The Way You Lie. She removed the buzzing object muttering on about her luck and whatnot.

"Hello, Grace here." She answered in a professional manner.

"I know that." Sounded a manly voice she well knew and slightly feared.

"Oh, Dominic Miya. Long time no... Hear." She replied trying to brush off the fact that she didn't see the caller ID before answering.

"We need to talk." He simply stated as if she couldn't refuse.

"Do we now?" She replied, intrigued. "Last time we parted you said we'd never have to talk unless something was wrong." She was playing a game with him. A game of conversation.

She didn't get a reply after long awaited moments. Satisfied she continued on. "Ohh. So what's wrong boss?"

"I'll be seeing you soon." He replied catching her off guard.

What? Soon? Not like this. She didn't want him to see her in such a state.

"Wha-? Soon? I'm a bit busy."

"So am I." He almost snapped. "But we have to make these sacrifices."

"No. I mean, I AM busy. How about later."

"I'll see you soon." He just replied repeating his earlier sentence.

"No-" he cut her off.

She quickly put her phone away in her pocket, wanting to warn the others, or rather, let them go on their lunch break so they didn't have to deal with her boss's persistent stubborn prepositions. She hated how he was one step ahead from her mindset, ever since they met. That was enough to get her going, leaving her dearly messed up stockroom. She power walked all they way until she heard talking out to the main shop area.

She paused, heart stopping its sprint. "Oh crap. I hope it's not..." She peered out of the window which had a view of her whole shop. In the back room it was a window, in the boutique it was a mirror. It was a safety feature in case there was a burglary. When her eyes glazed over a familiar figure talking to Alisa, who was behind a counter, she literally had a heart attack.

Oh no... He kept to his word.

"I'll see you soon." His voice kept echoing through her head.

She couldn't bare to move.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, my lovely readers. Here's another, probably, long awaited chapter of my story. I know there'll be some errors in punctuation and whatnot in this chapter so if you find any or think some area needs improving on, you're very welcome to tell me. I hope this story is more successful than my last because, as you may or may not tell, I am putting in a lot of love to make it unique and interesting. But I will have to ask you all to be patient as school at the moment is a bit hectic. :P I'm keen to upload more chapters though!**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?" Alisa asked the sandy blonde haired male customer who just walked in. 'Another one... Great...' Her mind said, but she had to ignore it so he couldn't get the impression she despised males shopping at Strata.

True, he was simply dashing and extremely good looking with lovely green orbs, feathery layered hair, and lightly olive tanned skin. But he was a male customer nonetheless. She almost readied herself towards the earrings section.

"I believe it is afternoon now, miss." He chuckled at her minor mistake, causing her mind to veer off guard.

She looked at her watch still taken aback by his remark. 12:04pm. Oh... "Oh- ah-. So it is. Apologies for that fault." She replied stumbling over her words. She watched as his smirk grew a hint wider. 'Cocky bastard...'

"It's quite alright, miss..." He looked towards her chest where her name tag was placed. She almost rolled her eyes knowing how every guy did that. "... Alisa Pierce. Very unique name."

She remembered her first school years when the boys would pick on her last name. 'Oh, don't hurt me Pierce.' Or 'You're pointy.' She hated it and hated her name quite bitterly. But all she could do was laugh on. It always worked out in the end.

"It is, thank you. So, how can I help you?" She tried directing back to their original conversation.

He looked around as if searching for something with narrowed eyes. "Hmm... Do you know where Grace, your manager, is?" He asked, shocking her slightly again.

Why would he want Grace? She wondered. Another fan? "I'm afraid she's busy at the moment. Would you like me to get her?"

"Oh, no. It's alright." He took a step back as if he was about to depart. "If you do see her, could you say someone was here for her? I may be back later." He said before departing quickly.

"Sure thing." She replied even though he was well and truly out of ears reach 'So Grace has an admirer... Interesting...' But then it hit Alisa. Was he Grace's boyfriend? Was this the person she hinted about? It seemed likely.

She turned around to see Renee pulling an awed face of bliss and admiration. It looked almost like the cute face Puss in Boots would pull in those Shrek movies. Renee on the other hand didn't look like they type for hugging.

"Umm... Renee?" Alisa started, refraining from poking the still female.

Luckily she jolted out of her reverie and started waving her arms wildly. "Who was he? Did you get his name? He was hot! I hope you got his name."

Alisa backed a couple of steps until her back hit the counter edge, greatly shocked by the sudden outburst. "I have no idea. Settle down before you embarrass me!" She tried grabbing Renee's wrists to pull them to a stop.

"Oh!" She pouted. "How could you give him you're name and not get his?"

"I- uh! I didn't give my name to him!"

"But I heard him say it! Don't lie to me." She started yelling like a maniac.

Alisa gave her friend a dull expression due to her naïvety. She pointed towards the pin attached to her top, "The name tag. He read the name tag."

"Oh, well..." Renee slumped in defeat. "Next time you see him, get his name." She then directed a devious look towards Alisa.

Alisa looked down at Renee who was sitting on the counter stool. "Love at first sight?" She joked.

Renee's olive cheeks instantly turned a bright red after the words flew out of her friends mouth. She wanted to reject any claims that she fell for a stranger, but to her... His looks were simply amazing. If only she could know him. "Wha-? No!" She then got up and shoved Alisa playfully causing her friend to back towards the counter.

"I wouldn't do that." Alisa warned, smiling.

"What? Shove you?"

Alisa nodded a simple yes and closed her eyes as if she knew something.

"Why not?" Renee pouted stubbornly.

Suddenly Alisa bolted into a fighting position, straight hands in front if her as if she was going to fight Renee. Her eyes were steeled and her grace in movement and poise were faultless. "Because I can easily get back at you, ten times as hard." She replied with a smirk.

Renee returned the smile and held her hands up making a clear note of her sharp nails. "Bring it bitch. I can fight you, cat style!" She replied boldly even though she hadn't fought in her life. Maybe verbally but not physically.

"No one is fighting in my boutique, you hear?" Grace strictly warned as she entered the boutique from the back room.

Both girls just looked at her for a moment in shocked silence from being caught. After knowing the situation they were in and Graces perspective of it, they burst out in a fit of laughter. Of course they weren't going to fight each other. It was an immature joke, something you'd see in a kids playground. Renee was too scared to fight anyway against Alisa because she well knew that she was beyond skilled in martial arts. Once she heard her make a quick mention that she received a black belt and chose to move on to weapon fighting with rapiers, swords, long sticks, and even that she was near the top of the ranks. It was impressive considering she was only twenty-one.

"It sure sounded like it out the back from here." Alisa mentioned, curious to what Grace was doing. "What's been going on?"

A moment if hesitation flashed across Grace's eyes. She couldn't say that she totally ruined the stockroom! Her friends would never let her live it down. "N-nothing! You probably have just been hearing things..." She replied as cooly as possible.

To her disappointment, Alisa and Renee would have none of it. The stood in front if her with their arms crossed looking unconvinced. "Friends don't lie, Grace." Renee said sternly.

Grace became internally frantic. She could tell them but her mind didn't let her. "It's nothing! Don't worry about it." Now she had to change the subject. She hated being interrogated by her friends and colleagues. "Any customers while I was out?" She asked.

Renee and Alisa looked at each other, Renee blushing and Alisa smirking. Of course Grace knew who came to the counter, but she needed to play a part. She needed to not be seen with Dominic or people may judge. There were reasons for this and just for now, she had to keep as discreet and quiet about it.

"Well, there was this one guy." Alisa answered. "He came here looking for you. Sandy blonde, green eyes. Anyone you know of?"

Of course Grace knew of him! He was her boss! She knew they didn't really know about him but Grace felt embarrassed to even think that they treated him like a common customer. "I think so." She replied as if she was thinking hard. "I should get back to him soon if he's already been here."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Renee asked intrigued.

"Definitely not!" Grace replied loudly in pure distaste of the question and shock. She then realised how loud she was as the room echoed her outburst and then frantically looked around fit any customers. There were none... Good. How would they have reacted after hearing her? Grace wondered. "No." Grace said softly this time. "But he is a very important person."

"Your VIP said he was coming back soon." Alisa explained, unnerved by the scary outburst of her friend.

"I'm sure he will..." Grace muttered. "So no one else has been to the shop?" She asked forming a plan since she knew that her boss would come back all too soon.

"Uhh, nope." Renee said in a light tone.

That's right. It was past midday now. Judging from experience, customers would always head for the cafés or restaurants for lunch. Usually that'd last for an hour, but that was all Grace would need to talk to her boss and keep the girls away. "You two can go for your lunch break till one o'clock, I'll stay here and finish doing things." She mused.

Renee's eyes shot to Alisa in glee. "She's practically giving us a day off." She said to her friend, knowing full well that Grace could hear. "I wonder what's put her on edge?"

"No idea." She replied. "But in case she's changing her mind, we should go."

Grace shook her head lightly smiling. She loved how Alisa and Renee would always act childish whenever the moment was slightly serious. It was their way of lightening up the mood. Young at heart. She wished she could be less mature at times but she had a reputation to hold up.

She watched the girls grab their wallets from a draw in the counter before walking off smiling and laughing out the frond doors. Grace closed her eyes knowing that she would give anything to go join them, but she had two jobs on her mind. Clean the stockroom and talk with her boss. "Right Grace, get to work." She whispered to herself trying to uplift her mood."

She turned around, trying to thing of a way to clean up the stockroom. It would be a great challenge. Necklaces were tangled with necklaces, clothes were mixed with clothes, shoes were without their pair, boxes were torn. It was exactly like a war zone, one that Grace had to conquer alone. It made her wish she had told her friends. Maybe she could've gotten their help. She shook her head. Sometimes she just makes really dumb decisions.

As she entered through the doors of the back room, her hand flew to her mouth trying to stifle a shocked squeal. She never expected him to be there, waiting, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed looking at her with hard, professional eyes!

"Nice to see you're keeping my boutique in check." Dominic said intently.

Her heart was bashing onto her rib cage as if it wanted to get out of her and run to the nearest city. Dominic was one of the hardest people anyone would have to endure. He was powerful and strict. He was someone most managers in the city feared, and she was one of them despite spending all if middle school with him. "Thank you, Dom-" she started before getting cut off.

"I wasn't serious." He snapped. "I've seen your stockroom, I know you refrained from seeing me earlier. Your assistant is very attentive though." He finished sounding almost impressed.

"Everything is under control." She tried explaining.

He gave out a humph of disagreement before speaking. "Clearly."

Sarcasm. His tone sounded all too unimpressed. Usually he'd do this to intimidate the person. It was his way of pushing someone to do better and maybe for his own entertainment too. She felt like she was just about to lose her job. The feeling almost put her into tears. "What do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"You boutique is popular, is it not?"

She scratched the back if her head wondering where this conversation was headed. "Umm, yeah. I think so."

"I know so."

"Then why ask me?" She asked as if he wasted her precious breath over a silly answer.

"You're boutique is one the top businesses that I own. But at the moment, I'm thinking of a new project." He informed face not revealing anything.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A new Strata. A new boutique that will possess the skills of yours but will end up being one of the best in the country."

"That's a bit of a stretch." She said. She couldn't help buy feel as if she was going to be replaced.

"It's possible." He replied.

It was very possible, she agreed. Strata was in the top ten list of popular boutiques in the country. If anyone was to learn her success and skills plus add on their own, their new boutique could easily become, well, better than anyone else's. It was a smart move for the company even though she felt like she was going to lose her hard earned customers. But what was beyond those thoughts was the question of, why Dominic would be doing this, and so sudden as well.

"You wouldn't do this without a reason now. What's going on?" She asked crossing her arms.

He huffed before explaining "Popularity, money, and my iron hold over this town." He said while raising his fist to express his words. "I have been losing businesses to my rival and losing money because of delayed bills. Managers think that they're better off without me and have moved on to someone else. If this continues, everything I've worked for will come to shambles. I need to buy businesses off and create a new boutique to earn the city's trust again."

It intrigued Grace how Dominic would always avoid saying his rival's name. There were many small companies in the town, but none of them are as powerful as Dominic's and another's companies. Basically they won't last long while the two of them are fighting over town rule. But the feud between the two dominant names has been going on for years, unable to best each other. Ever since Grace saw Dominic become increasingly power crazy, she knew the fight for rule would become dire over time. She knows that at some point, he'll do whatever it takes to be on top. It was a sad thing.

"Again?" She asked after the words of his speech sunk in.

"Last time I was in this situation was when I opened up Strata." He answered.

She scoffed after hearing him say 'I'. It was almost an insult, like she had no part in the whole project.

"For now, we just need to find a worthy manager. Could you inform me before the end of tomorrow? Observe who you think would fit the part." He turned around as if to leave, back facing her. "If you don't, I'll just have to make you manage two boutiques." He added before walking off.

Her heart felt like it was faltering with every step he took towards the back exit. She watched as Dominic's silent, balled bodyguard joined him from guarding the door with his arms crossed, face steeled as per usual. Then finally they exited without a goodbye or a good luck. This new idea was weighing in on her shoulders now. She had to find someone fit for the job before the end of tomorrow. It would be very close to impossible for her if she had to manage two boutiques. It was already hard to even manage one. The task wasn't hard, it was just the realization of his intentions and his lack of compassion towards others that put her down.

She didn't want her friends to have anything to do with the crazed owner.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the three week wait. I've been doing this chapter for a while now not really knowing how to lay it out. I feel like I'm going too slowly ****with the plot line, especially since I've started newer chapters (like 15 chapters later than this one) and sorta got distracted from this. Well, it's up now! Happy days :') **

**I hope this story is grabbing people more than my older one. I made this one more mature and a tincy bit more and less realistic, you'll get what I mean when you read on in the future... It would definitely make me feel as if I was fulfilling a goal if you guys thought so. One of my goals in life is to become a professional author. That's why I appreciate reviews. Fingers crossed! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"That'll be seven dollars and ninety cents, little lady." The owner of the espresso van said after giving Alisa her latte. For hers and Renee's lunch break they decided on just going for coffee out at the park instead of waiting in line for all of lunch for a kebab. Little did they know, the espresso dude was maybe classed as a perv.

"Umm, thanks." Alisa responded trying to place her money in his hand refraining from touching his calloused palm as much as possible.

"Will there be anything else you would like?" He asked leaning in further than Alisa felt comfortable with.

She refrained from coughing after a sip of latte. His words sent unpleasant chills down her spine. She had to go. "No thank you. The latte's good by the way." She finished before turning to leave. It amazed her how a perverted man could make such a creamy drink.

Before the man could respond with another catchy line she disappeared through the line of people and returned to Renee who was standing next to a lamppost.

"How much effort does it take to produce some decent men through this world." Alisa huffed making Renee chuckle after forcibly swallowing her mouthful.

"I'm sure they're all not like that." Renee replied with a relaxed smile plastered on her face.

"I shall wait for the day when I do find Mr. Decent then." She announced to her friend.

"And I want to be there when you do find him." Renee agreed. It intrigued her how very rarely she hears Alisa say anything nice about the opposing gender. She'd mention in magazines how there'd be a hot looking man with the looks of a... Something near a god, but when it came to her reality she'd call them pervs. Had something happened to her earlier in life? Renee became too curious to keep pondering over the subject. "Had anything happened to you and some guy in the past?" She asked carefully.

Alisa just kept staring forward as they walked, her face cool and collected. "Why d'you ask?"

Renee couldn't help but feel as though she was digging a hole; a grave sized hole just for her. "I've, uh. No offense, but I've never really heard you say something good about males. Like something had happened."

Alisa gave out a lighthearted chuckle noticing Renee's uneasiness about the question. True, it was a bit of a personal issue that Alisa was embarrassed of, but she knew not to not trust her friend. "You're right, something did happen." She admitted noticing Renee's shocked look. "It's not too significant, so don't feel sorry for me. One afternoon after a training session years and years ago, I had an acquaintance attack me."

Renee's eyes widened, ignoring the fact that Alisa told her not to feel shocked. "He hurt you?"

Alisa chuckled dryly. "No. I hurt him."

"Why?" It made no sense to her.

"He made an attempt to... Take advantage of me. He didn't get far. I was a better fighter than him so I stayed calm and kneed his most treasured spot." She said cooly, as if something like that just happens casually.

Renee didn't know how to react. She felt beyond sorry for Alisa. No girl should go through that. Then there was the interest and admiration for the girl to keep her focus in check. "My god... Did you report him or tell him to someone."

"No, actually. You're the first to know." She said smiling. It brought a gleeful grin on Renee's face to know such knowledge. Something everyone else doesn't know about. "But that's not my only reason." She heard Alisa say.

Alisa cleared her throat before continuing. "All my life I've seen on the news reports of rape and assault on women. It irks me how it's so continuous in society. Men taking advantage if women. There's no need. No words can explain my disgust and for that... I could admit I'm a but sexist that way."

That was a deep matter to let out, Renee realized. Alisa couldn't have said it more apologetically and as if the facts were correct. Renee also hated how men would rape innocent women but she wasn't sexist for the fact that she yearned for a relationship and had a lot of nice male fiends. "I'm sure there are nice guys out there." She pointed out.

Alisa nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sure there are as well."

"You just have to meet them first."

"And meet them, I shall. But when, is the question." Alisa winked back.

Renee chuckled at Alisa's sentence. It wasn't a funny sort of sentence, but after getting to know Alisa, she also figured out that her friend would say sentences in a poetic manner or as if she was reciting a quote. It didn't happen so often, but it happened enough for Renee to know that that was Alisa's thing. Her trademark.

They both walked in silence, admiring the lush, green scenery for their eyes to bask in. They sky was pure blue, not a cloud in sight, the weather wasn't hot but neither cold, a light breeze causing the leaves on trees to ruffle like waves. There were both adults and children out playing and picnicking on the grassy areas, as it was Saturday. Nothing could beat this perfect spring day. If only the same could be said for Alisa's latte...

She grimaced as she took one last gulp and threw her cup in the nearest bin, shooting like a professional basketball player. She usually loved caffeine to the point of living off of it, but this particular one was the worst she had yet. "I can't believe what we had to pay for that crap." She muttered dryly.

Renee looked back at her in total agreement. "I know! I wonder what the guy does with that extra money he earns."

Alisa scoffed. "Ah, who knows? All I know is not to go there again, especially on a lunch break."

"Speaking of," Renee said as she looked at her silver watch, "we better head back to Strata."

Alisa looked up smiling and breathed in a readying breath. "This would have to be one of the best lunches while working at Strata... Minus the latte."

Renee put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the true statement. "It's been our only lunch at Strata." She replied while attempting to throw her coffee in the bin... And missing...

"True." Alisa agreed while walking towards Renee's litter and putting it in the bin. "But maybe one of many."

"Let's hope." Renee said before they started walking towards the park exit.

The both walked in silence, not wanting to disturb the fleeting relaxing moment that they knew would come so rare. The silence wasn't awkward, which showed the level if friendship that they'd developed since Alisa's first day at Strata. Both of them and Grace had formed a bond of friendship so unbreakable that no one would've known that they've only known each other for a couple of short months. That was to be expected anyway as they almost work together six days a week.

It was mainly a pity to Renee, though, about the hectic time frame through work. Yes, she did have her two colleagues as good friends, but it almost left little to no time to spend with her best friend Olivia. Those two had known each other for, pretty much, all their lives. Yet, now, the only time they would ever see each other was whenever Renee shopped at her beauty shop or Olivia at Strata. For Alisa though, she mainly only has one other friend in her Martial Arts school. The time frame of seeing her two afternoons a week didn't bother her too much as she knew she would be busy with her job.

The both were startled as they heard an old screech coming from behind them as well as some yelling. They turned abruptly and were shocked to see an old, well dressed, man who was being chased by a large German Shepard with probably it's owners running after it. They could also see that everyone else in the park had their eyes on the scene.

Renee quickly grabbed Alisa's arm and moved her so they were seeing eye to eye, Alisa's shocked at her friend's action, Renee's determined. "We have to help the old dude."

"Wha-?! Okay?" Alisa responded stunned at how Renee was so switched on for the moment.

"You distract the dog or something while I help old dude." She planned before sprinting off.

Alisa sprinted the direction of the dog, smirking. She almost felt like laughing like a maniac for being ordered around by Renee who, honestly, never looked so active. For once she had a smart yet embarrassing idea. Imagine the scene placed before the public in the park. An elderly man, arms flailing and running from a dog, a couple running aimlessly to reclaim their loose dog, and two young women helping the scene. This was something Alisa would never forget.

She set a stoic and focused expression on her face when the dog was within meters in front of her, sprinting hard and ignoring the sense of wonder how active and fast the German Shepherd was. She set her eyes on it for a split moment, formulating a plan on how to stop him without harming the both of them. She had no idea if it would bite or claw her if she tried touching him. Then her eyes darted to the green camouflaging leash dangling and bouncing of bumps on the ground. Maybe if she just grabbed that and steadily put him to a halt that may work.

Making no hesitation, she did just that. Sprinting faster, she gracefully swiped the leash off the ground and slowed her pace to a halt, keeping her distance from the uneasy dog and herself. Luckily, it made no move to attack her which she was grateful for. "Good dog." She sighed in relief. "Don't ever do that again or Renee'll think she's a superhero and get a big head." She joked dryly even though her only response was a dumb look from him. "I thought so." She muttered not knowing what he was thinking.

"Our dog! Thank you for catching him." The woman if the couple said in relief.

"Here you go." Alisa said as she handed the woman the leash. "He'd make a good guard dog." She added to lighten the mood due to the shamed looks of the couple.

The couple chuckled at her statement making Alisa smile at her success. The man then looked at her in genuine relief and thanks. "If there's anything we can do..."

"Please, don't worry yourselves. Dogs on the loose happen all the time." She politely brushed over.

"Well, you have out thanks..." The woman then looked at her chest, "Miss Alisa." She finished almost catching her off guard at being called by her name.

"You're very welcome. Have a good day." She bowed her head before turning off towards Renee sitting on the park bench supporting the puffed looking old man.

"Ah! And here's the other Madame who came to my rescue." The old man said as he spotted her approach.

She smiled at him taking an instant liking to his polite personality. "Don't worry," she slightly chuckled, "no dogs will be running after you now."

"I hope not." He sighed.

Renee then piqued up and sat straighter as if proud that her plan worked. "I am Renee and this is my sidekick Alisa." She boasted knowing full well that Alisa sent her a hard glare at being called a sidekick but ignoring it.

"Well then, nice to meet you ladies. I'm Godfrey, a butler." He introduced back.

"We're on a lunch break from working at Strata." She added.

Alisa almost laughed at how childish Renee was at introducing herself to people. The use of telling Godfrey about her job wasn't needed at all.

"Oh, I see." Yet he sounded intrigued. "Is that the boutique with miss Grace managing might I ask?"

Renee nodded, proud. "The very one."

"Well, that is interesting" he mused over. "Well, I shouldn't keep you." He suddenly said, rising to his full height. Alisa was amazed at how tall he was especially with his thin frame.

"No, not at all." She replied. "Are you sure you're okay sir?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." He chuckled. "But I shall take my leave. Master Dominic doesn't like delays." He added.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you." Alisa said with a smile.

Godfrey turned back to look at the girls and gave them a jolly smile. "Likewise. I hope we meet again." He said before walking off towards the exit.

The girls watched him as he took every step. His walk was impeccable which surprised Renee more so as, well, she thought old people walked crookedly especially after being chased by a dog. But there he was, slightly messy from the run yet walking like the day was absolutely perfect. Well, if it weren't for the dog incident, it would've been perfect.

"Well... That was an interesting lunch break." Renee stated, breaking the slightly amazed silence after watching the old man enter a limousine.

"We should've bought him coffee or something." Alisa muttered feeling like she should've help some other way.

"Well, we can't now."

"Yeah." Alisa responded still in slight awe as they started walking off towards the Strata direction.

"He's a butler, right?" Renee asked speculating.

"Well, yeah. I think he mentioned it quite clearly." Alisa said nudging her friend.

"So... If he's a butler, he must serve someone rich."

Alisa started dryly clapping. "Oh, very good. Who'd a thunk that? You must be very smart." She sarcastically remarked chuckling.

"Hm? Oh, shut up!" She replied shoving her friend yet, again, to no avail. "He said he works for a Dominic."

"Yeah, he mentioned. Why, exactly?"

Renee paused realizing her detective skills were wasted on a silly subject. "I dunno really. I don't like Dominics. The dude must be old and wrinkly to have a name like that." She summarized.

Alisa let out a light chuckle at her friends not-so-nice, bold announcement. "Well, at least you're honest Renee." She said clapping her on the shoulder.

"That's what I'm known for." She replied with a wink.

"Where have you two been?!" Grace exclaimed as she finally saw the girls walk through the boutique front entrance. They were an hour late from lunch break and she had only slim hours until she had do deliver Dominic a new manager. Well, he wasn't going to get a good manager if she has lunch breaks like this.

During the time her assistants have been out, she's managed to clean up the stockroom, well, put items in the right boxes. She hadn't managed to stack them neatly yet. She had no time! For the rest of the time she spent fretting and walking in circles in the boutique while she was alone and there weren't customers about. She blamed him. She blamed him for being a greedy son of a...

"To the park for an... Interesting walk." Alisa answered looking at Renee in confusion as to why Grace was noticeably stressed. She could see it from a mile away. Her rigid stance. The way her arms were at her side, straight, and her fingers clenching other fingers and in clenching them. Her forehead was another clue too as there was a slight shininess from sweating. Whatever for? She wondered.

"But you're an hour late!" Grace said back in a high pitched voice, throwing her arms towards the clock.

The both darted their eyes to the clock hanging near the entrance, at their left and squinted their eyes to read the time. It was 12:50, ten minutes before they were asked to return, surely? Alisa then darted her eyes to her gold chain watch and looked at that for any clue as to why Grace had an outburst like that. It was still 12:50...

"Grace..." She began cautiously. "We're here ten minutes before when you asked us to return." She said taking a couple of steps towards her friend.

Gracie's eyes widened after hearing that and looked at her own silver watch again. What? She thought. Last time she checked it was 1:50! There's no way time would have reversed or something. It made no sense to her. Would it be that she just read it wrong? No... She never reads anything wrong. Well, she's never been stressed like this before.

"Well..." She started trying to regain her stance and looked at the two worried girls, Alisa just in front of her, worried, and Renee still standing inside the entryway, wondering if Grace wasn't going to explode. "Good job Alisa." She started after forgetting about ever freaking out. "This was a test to see wether you were... Organized with you're time. Very good." She nodded to her as if she was giving her recognition for her work.

Alisa smiled at her but was still wary as to why she had such a change of mood. Never had Grace, or what she's seen of her so far, looked so stressed and on edge. It felt like all the laughs and uplifting moods from yesterday vanished, now taken over by some unknown deep feeling. Alisa had no idea what to to. Usually she'd try to joke along and make her friends laugh, but because it was Grace, it just felt like a totally new and more difficult situation.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked still concerned.

Grace settled down knowing that her stressing wasn't helping anything and the last thing she wanted was for her friends to worry with her. "I'm fine, Alisa. Really. I've got some things on my mind but I'm okay." Then as luck would have it a customer entered. "Right now, I think it's time to get back to work." She said smiling and hinting towards the door.

Alisa looked back and smiled as she saw the curious customer. "Right. I won't let you down." She said positively.

Grace's face she'd a new light as she watched the eager sales assistant help her new found customer. She looked so calm and collected, almost chilled as she asked her questions. It was something Grace envied. To be honest though, she had envied a lot of things about Alisa. How much effort she put into her looks, how impeccable her movements were. The only thing which she didn't envy though was Alisa's slight fear for feet. It only happened on the second day of her working there when the ghostly pale Alisa approached Grace saying how she could not bare to even measure the person's foot. She looked sick. After helping the customer herself, her friend confessed her fear which made Grace and Renee laugh. Not in a mean way though as Alisa showed her fear in the most humorous way.

"Jeez, she just keeps going doesn't she." Renee said in wonder as she approached Grace.

"Yeah..." She replied almost in awe as well. It revealed within herself an idea she didn't want to have to bare. One that would change the life of Alisa Pierce forever despite Grace wishing otherwise with her fingers and toes tightly crossed. She would pray for this not to happen, she would try put a strike against her boss's plan, but due to his strictness and superiority it would all be futile. It was best to get it over now. "Renee, I have to go into my office and make a call."

"Okay, I'll be right here." Her friend over excitingly exclaimed.

Grace nodded back putting on a smile. How she also loved Renee ass her friend. She was a good colleague and person to be around but that was where things stopped. There was no doubt that she would surely be stressed with the workload and would want to quit within the first week. She even told Grace she was comfortable with where she was now, with her friends selling exclusive designer brands. Alisa was different in the way that she strived to do better, she pushed herself. She never, not once, said no when Grace had a request. A determined soul. If would all be very easy if it wasn't for Dominic. He could eventually pose a major problem with his madness and list for power. She remembered when he was an innocent soul only wanting what was best for his friends. As more responsibilities were pushed onto him in life, though, he gradually changed into the man he was.

Sooner than expected, she entered her clean office, away from anyone, free to make a private call which she totally did t want to do. But she had to. She had to to ensure a job for her, or instead, a single job instead of the threatened two. Reluctantly, she picked her mobile out of her pant pocket and dialed the number of the one she feared most then slowly held it up to her ear. It only took not even a second for the other ends phone to start ringing before it was picked up.

"Miya here." Dominic said in that superior, emotionless tone. She felt like slapping him.

"Dominic... I think I know the very person viable for that job..." She said refraining on saying it in a bare whisper.

She bit her lip cursing herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because God knows when I'm updating again. I shall get to it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ah, what a beautiful morning! The sun is shining, the birds are singing. What else could get better than this." Renee said dryly to Alisa who walked in through the back door to the staff room, all ready for another day at work.

Alisa, gathering her bearings and getting over the lack if sleep-in, looked at her friend quizzically. She wondered if Renee was weather blind or something. "You, uh, hit your head or something? It's dark, cold and wet out there."

Renee looked at her friend from lying in the sofa, she looked almost more sleep deficient than Alisa. They had only closed the shop after seven the night before and had to be back at work at six o'clock that morning. It seemed a bit useless as the customers usually would enter at around nine o'clock. "I was being sarcastic. You're the one who must've hit you're head if you couldn't figure that one out."

"You're speaking in monotone."

"You're emotion deaf."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"You need a hearing aid."

"Don't."

"Yes."

"Never."

"Hearing clinic is two blocks away."

"Whatever. How's Grace?" Alisa asked trying to not giggle at their stupid and majorly pointless argument.

"As dead looking as you." Renee replied putting a smart look on her face as if she made one of the best rebuttals in the world.

Alisa smirked knowing that her friend's comeback was nothing compared to what she was going to say next. "At least I don't have a massive pimple on my nose."

Renee's expression turned instantly dumbstruck, sitting abruptly from her lying position. "P-pimple..?" She asked in silent horror.

"Yeah, a sort of large whitehead on the tip there." Alisa replied casually pointing the spot on her nose to demonstrate.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope..." She shook her head gravely.

Faster than Alisa ever saw her, Renee leapt from the sofa towards the wash rooms to inspect her nose. Alisa couldn't help but giggle at her friend acting all frantic over a girls worst nightmare. Alisa remembered all those years back how excruciatingly annoying they were. Lucky now she was free of them... Touch wood.

Deciding she no longer needed to stand aimlessly in the white empty room, she started for the main shop area to help Grace out with getting the shop ready.

It was like one blanket of white as she walked in. Absolutely everything was covered in a white blanket to keep the dust off the clothes overnight. It was smart, Alisa had to admit, but it was tiring, having to place them on top of everything then having to carefully slip it off without messing anything. If you slipped it off too fast, the loose dust could fly from the blanket and onto the clothes. She remembered when she made that mistake on her second day of working there. Grace gave her a big lecture and spent most of that morning dusting it off, as if she had the obsessive compulsive disorder... Actually, she did have OCD. Renee told her later that day.

"Grace?" She called out, voice echoing, wondering where her friend was in all the sea of white. Alisa literally couldn't see much at all. No reply... "Grace?" She called again raising her voice a little.

After a couple of seconds, when she walked a some paces in, she heard a voice. "I'm here." Then out of nowhere she saw her head perk up from the other side, almost startling Alisa at the suddenness. It was like one of those scenes in films which frightened you after the eerie silence. It was enough to make you lose all sense in the world.

As quick as her shocked reaction appeared, she composed herself mentally face-palming herself. What a stupid thing she did! "Oh..! There you are." She slightly muttered feeling embarrassed to be scared. "You need help?"

Graces face brightened as a smile grew across her face. Alisa felt great gratitude whenever Grace smiled because she always felt the room would always brighten up as well. "Definitely! We'll have to do this quickly."

"Why?" Alisa asked walking towards the nearest white blanket to Grace to help her. It puzzled her as to why Grace was in such a rush.

She didn't fail to notice Graces uncertainty as her eyes darted away and then back to her. Something was up... "Just got some things to do... And besides, it's nice to get this annoying job out of the way, you don't think?"

Alisa let out a real sounding forced giggle knowing Grace was surely lying, or just straying from the truth. Really, ever since the day before, Grace's mood had changed drastically, unlike normal where she'd act all calm and collected. She even smiled more often. Now, she looked troubled, as if something heavy was weighing her down. Her eyes showed regret and denial. Had something happened to her? A family issue, perhaps? Alisa shook her head. There was no use in asking her as she already rejected previous concerned questions.

After gently pulling a sheet off one of the racks and heading towards the next one alongside Grace, she couldn't help but feel uneasy at the silence. It was awkward, yet it was forced by Grace for some unknown reason. It greatly troubled Alisa to no end. She decided to do a little investigating. "So, uh, how's life outside of work?" She asked. Maybe it was something to do with that...

Her face became relaxed as she thought it over. "It's really good, actually. I bought a new car, went on a date with Roy last night, just little things." She answered.

"Who's Roy?" Alisa asked, unfamiliar with the new name.

Grace turned to her eyes sparkling in inner happiness. "My boyfriend."

Alisa nodded in understanding smiling as she saw the look of glee upon her friend's face. "Is he the dude who came in yesterday?"

Grace halted her actions, hesitating at the thought of the question. "Which... 'Dude'?" She cautiously asked.

Alisa closed her eyes trying to remember the man who came in so... Weirdly. He looked important as well as suspicious. His actions were arrogant yet professional as he stood with perfect poise and remarked her every said fault. Even his surprisingly deep voice was faultless. If this dude was Grace's boyfriend, he must be better than first seen because there would be no way she would go out with someone that cocky. "Goldy blonde hair, green eyes... I think... Olive skin, okay looking, I guess... Arrogant."

Grace giggled at her last bit of description. Arrogant was very close to what he really was, she admitted in her head. Too bad she'll find out more herself when she's hired, if he'd take her. Maybe he had changed his mind overnight. "No, he's not my boyfriend. Roy is actually the manager for the travel agency place down the road." She explained.

Alisa tried to think of him as she sometimes visited the place to get an idea of flight costs, resort costs, and landmarks she took notes of just in case she ever had the desire to have a holiday overseas. "Is he... The tall, light brown spiky haired, grey eyed, tanned dude?" She asked.

Grace nodded, "That'd be the one."

Alisa whistled, impressed. "You got yourself a fine looking specimen." She complimented.

Grace giggled, "I appreciate your praise, but-"

"He's yours, yes, I know." Alisa brushed away knowing Grace was going to give her a small lecture. "Trust me, I'll give you no trouble." She added.

That last sentence troubled Grace. No trouble? Roy was one of the hottest guys in town and Alisa didn't seem the least bit obsessed or attracted to him even though she complimented him. There was no emotion of likeness towards him at all. On top of that, she only would ever rarely hear her friend say something good about a guy. The rest of the times would be anger and distaste towards the opposite gender. "Are you... A lesbian..?" She hesitantly asked without thinking.

Alisa's eyes shot wide upon hearing Grace's question. Was she a lesbian? Was she a lesbian?! Of course not! Sure, she hardly said or felt anything good towards men, but she had faith in a thin silver lining to guide her to realization that men aren't that all bad. That one day she'll meet prince charming who'll open up doors to a new perspective of her feelings. It was as if she set up a challenge for the world to fulfill and prove her wrong of her opinions. "Definitely not." She answered in slight shock and instantly realized the tone in her response. "No," she said more calmly, "I just have issues, but that doesn't make me a lesbian."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Grace instantly said realizing how personal her question was.

Alisa shrugged. "It's cool. You just didn't know." She replied casually.

Grace pursed her lips still feeling bad. What if she was a lesbian and felt hurt after being asked so rudely curiously? She didn't expect what response she was going to get either way. Hurt? Sad? Withdrawn? But there was no use wondering. They had to get the boutique ready for Dominic's arrival. If he saw it in this state... Who knows what'd happen. "Come on." She said in a lighter tone. "Let's finish this job. And after this, I have another special job ready for you."

Alisa looked intrigued. "What's that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Where's Alisa?" Renee asked after finishing dealing with the pimple on her nose. It took her twenty minutes and one small bottle of liquid foundation to hide it. It annoyed her how every now and then she'd get a pimple. Sometimes she wanted to be like one of those teenagers who got them bad and never got them again since. Not like her who just got the occasional one even though she was now twenty two and far from a teenager.

Looking up from the cash register, Grace had a split second look of uneasiness then eased to caution. "She's busy." She said slowly knowing Renee may flip if she hears the task she set for Alisa.

"What do you mean busy?"

"She's at work Renee, remember?" She answered, again avoiding the inevitable answer.

Renee crossed her arms and put on a stern look across her features, as if she were lecturing a child. "I do. But where in work is she and what _exactly_ is she doing?"

Grace sighed knowing running wouldn't help nor lying. "She's in the stockroom... Dressing a mannequin..." She muttered the last part with her head bowed.

She expected a loud outburst of rage after her answer, but after a couple of seconds of waiting for her head to get chopped off, nothing happened. Never before had she asked Renee to do the task of setting up the front window and dressing a mannequin. There was no specific reason why, and now she had one but not for Renee. Alisa would now, after that day, be working for herself and be setting up her own boutique, if Dominic approved. It was best to give her a small taste of what it's like instead of leaving her in the blue. Grace knew she would most definitely need it. She looked up wondering why there was only silence and found no Renee. She was gone. From the quick observation, Grace realized she may have gone to see Alisa herself for reasons unknown.

* * *

That was exactly what she was doing, as she matched towards the stockroom. In her chest she felt jealousy towards Alisa to be granted such an honor of outfitting an mannequin. Never had she been asked by Grace to do that before, even before Alisa was hired. Through the month and a bit of knowing her, she had come to love her as if she were an older sister, even if Alisa was younger than her, yet their closeness didn't deter from the fact that she was envious if the other girl.

Ever since Renee was hired to work with Grace in Strata, she had only wished with all her heart to earn the job as window display designer and mannequin designer. It meant she could show people her flair, her style, and hope to impress, if not, gain knowledge to become better. But now her chances seemed less likely as her dream position had been, not stolen as such, but given to someone else with less experience.

She made no hesitation as she swung the stockroom door open to reveal Alisa looking at her, instantly becoming silent from humming some random tune. She looked up at her friend with a dumbstruck, innocent look. She was as confused as Renee was as to why Alisa was allowed to even do this task.

"What are you doing?" Renee asked in a rush.

Alisa's dumbstruck expression didn't escape her face as she answered. "Dressing a mannequin."

"Why?"

"Grace asked me to." Alisa said innocently, knowing where this was going.

"Why?" She pushed again.

Alisa threw her hands in the air, an action to express her distress and confusion. When Grace asked her, she didn't ask why, she just did it. No questions. Mannequin dressing was a privilege in the boutique and Alisa knew that if she was asked to do that, she obviously deserved it. "How should I know?"

"Because you were there when she asked." Replied Renee.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. I just went in and did it."

Renee's face became sad as she knew Alisa had a one up from her. After all this time of trying to impress, she was overtaken by someone else, her friend. Of course she was happy for her, but... It didn't stop her jealousy. "Aww..." She whispered. "I always wanted to do that."

Alisa realized Renee was mostly talking to herself, but that didn't stop her from feeling sorry for her friend. She had watched Renee work her guts out all through the time in the boutique, some times boasting how much she desired to do the job, just once. To Alisa, the job didn't seem too big, just dressing a plastic model and placing it on display, no biggie. Alisa decided it was wrong to kneel in her position and watch her friend slowly walk out sulking.

"Hey, Renee." She said after making her decision. To her happiness, she turned around looking at Alisa with little emotion. To her it definitely meant a lot if she was acting the way she was. Alisa smiled. "You, uh, wanna help?" She asked, cocking her head towards the mannequin.

After a moments of hesitation, Renee smiled as if she were a child receiving a big lollipop from a circus fair and instantly lowered herself to Alisa's level to help her. Alisa felt her chest brighten up as she realized what sort of deed she had done to help her friend. Instead of being selfish, she was being friendly. It was something she found great pride in, making others happy before herself.

"Thank you, Alisa." Renee said, almost speechless from the nice gesture as she observed a skirt hanging by her hands.

"Anytime." She replied cooly, and then smirked. "But you owe me." She said causing the two girls to giggle.

* * *

Grace wrung her hands together in anxiousness and anticipation, the bad sickening one though. She was sick of waiting and experiencing the inevitable. She knew what was to happen in the very, all too near, future. Grace remembered her interview and when she planned her boutique with Dominic, the joy, the exhilaration that came with the thought of managing something for herself. For Alisa, that feeling may only be temporary, shortly temporary. After then she'll hate it so much. She'd try to threaten Dominic for change, but just like so many other people, it would come to no avail.

Thinking she was silly for waiting for a stupid meeting, for which she had no idea when it was held, she decided to check up on the cash register and dust off any dust on the counter. She remembered how particularly picky Dominic was with cleanliness. She stopped midway with a sinister and careless thought. What did she care if Dominic was unhappy with the dust? He couldn't fire her, she was too important for his business. But then again, he may replace her with Renee. She'd be jobless, no income to pay bills and food. She needed this job more than she needed happiness.

Grace cursed herself to be put in a place made for no regret, it was inescapable. All her life she thought she'd be happy to do her dream job, she thought its be easier as she knew Dominic all through high school, she thought he was different, friendly yet a bit distant, trustworthy yet decisive. Now he was nothing more than a black heart, only wanting to take over the city and claim people for his own personal amusement. A town of slaves.

Her head perked towards the boutique roller doors, distracting her from her silent brooding. "Ah, Miss Grace. How good it is to see you." Said a joyful Godfrey as always.

His friendly greeting put a smile on Grace's face, as it always did even though his master was far from friendly, an opposite. "Godfrey. It's nice to see a friendly face." She said as she walked towards the old butler to shake his hand. "How are you and the family?"

He chuckled lightheartedly, "Ah, they're quite fine. Red has now been accepted in a job as a magazine photographer." He answered referring to his granddaughter.

"For Nuances?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe that's the one." He answered adjusting his white gloves.

Grace smiled as she was usually featured in the magazine every three months. Her job was to give out style tips for anyone who wasn't sure what goes with what or their own personal style. It was good money as well as good fun. "And you?" She asked as her recent question was only half answered.

"I'm quite jolly, dear, ready for another exciting day."

Grace's smile slightly faded. "Hmm, I guess so."

"Oh, Master Dominic shall be here very soon. He's just taking a call outside at the moment."

"Right, I should call the girls."

* * *

"Alisa, give me your opinion on this." Renee said as she observed a short denim skirt with lace on the hem.

Alisa looked at it with squinting eyes considering the choices. Yes, it had a nice sophisticated style to it, but there was the fact that it didn't really suit her style it her mannequin. She'd chosen to do a more higher class look with silks, sparkles and luxury. The skirt was more business like. "The skirt? I love it." She said.

"Oh, great." Renee piqued up.

"But not on the mannequin."

"Ohh... Dressing a mannequin is a toughie." She said pouting.

"Harder than I thought." Alisa agreed. "If we mess one thing up..."

"Who knows what'd happen. Grace always does so well."

"I know." Alisa said solemnly wishing she could somehow be better, or just even rival Graces style.

"Back to the drawing board?" Renee asked.

"I guess so..."

In frustration Renee threw the skirt aside and crossed her arms. "Ooh!" She pouted, "Why does Grace make it look so easy?"

"I dunno." Alisa responded wondering the same thing. Everything Grace did was god damn near impeccable, which is clearly why she's one of the most popular boutique managers in the city. Guys wanted to be with her girls wanted be her. Another thing Alisa envied was how she was so calm about it, even when paying over-the-top bills with money she could just scrape up. "Actually," she began remembering something, "yesterday, she messed up the stockroom looking for a necklace."

Renee looked dumbfounded. "You serious? You're talking about Grace right?"

"Yup."

"But surely the stockroom is clean."

"Before we went out for our break, yesterday, I heard the boxes in the stockroom crash down. Surely you heard that in the shop area. Anyway, when we were out, that was when she cleaned it up." Alisa answered. She had no idea if all of it was true, but it was the only thing that fitted perfectly with the knowledge of the situation.

Renee stared into space in wonder. "God, she's amazing for clearing that up without me noticing."

"Well, she is a smart person." Alisa said, almost agreeing.

The silence after that was broken as they heard the call from their boss, telling them to head towards the main area. Alisa and Renee stared at each other worried that they'd done something wrong. They looked like dogs when they knew their master had caught them doing something bad, the guilty look. Alisa was more so worried than Renee, wondering many things. Was she taking too long with the mannequin dressing? Was she not supposed to let Renee help? Had she done something in the past? Just many things, yet, for some reason, she didn't have a bad feeling withering away her stomach.

Knowing that they had to go, they wasted no more time and stood up, "Uh, be right there." Renee called back hoping Grace could hear before directing her attention to Alisa. "What's going on?" She asked.

Alisa shrugged dumbfounded. "If I knew what, and if it was bad, I'd already be hiding." She answered.

Renee shrugged back thinking her logic seemed legitimate. "Oh well, if it is bad we'll both be dead anyway."

Alisa smirked at her friend. "Oh, thanks... I feel so reassured..." She sarcastically said.

It didn't take them long to scurry out to the main shop area to await their... Well, they didn't know what to expect. But after all their worry they were surprised to see something they never had expected. Pleasantly so, though. Alisa recognised the visitor to be the old man they helped the day before.

"Hey," whispered Renee, "isn't that old dude?"

Alisa scoffed a bit. "He's got a name, y'know."

Renee looked forward as they slowly walked towards the two, trying to figure out his name. "Uh, A-Alfred?" Alisa shook her head. "It starts with a G, I know it. G...Graham? Oh, wait, that's not really a butlery name..." She continued.

Alisa gave out another snicker. "Try Godfrey." She told her friend before walking a few paces faster.

Renee rolled her eyes at her friend and scoffed. "I knew that..." She said with her hands on her hips.

Alisa shook her head, not really surprised by Renee's reaction. She was always so full of herself, but to her, that's what made her her. She was ditzy, funny, smart but can get frustrating every now and then. Usually she wouldn't have chosen to be friends with Renee but in her heart she found that she liked the challenge of their relationship. It wasn't as free and calm like most friendships. She was right as well, to be confused as to why Godfrey was here. Maybe he was thanking them again... Or something. It struck Alisa as unusual as to why he came. She, instead of dwelling on the subject, decided to wait and hear things out.

"Well, if it isn't my savior." The butler, Godfrey said as she approached him and Grace.

"Hello Godfrey." She said cheerfully, his greeting already bringing a smile to her face. "How are you today?"

He nodded still standing with great poise. "I'm quite swell."

"That's really-"

"No dogs chasing you lately?" Renee interrupted gleefully, grabbing Alisa's shoulders from behind and standing on her tippy toes, greatly disturbing Alisa from the close proximity before she politely shrugged her off.

Godfrey gave a light, hearty laugh. "No, no. Thanks to you girls, I am dog free for the moment."

Grace instantly looked confused, like she'd missed something which she obviously did. "W-wait. You've already met these girls?"

Godfrey chuckled again. "Why, yes we did. It was yesterday when these two lovely ladies came to my rescue after a near dire dog attack."

"Oh, really?" She replied surprised by the turn if events.

"Yeah!" Renee piqued up. "I was so cool headed about it. It was easy."

"It shows what lovely ladies you really are." He replied.

"Oh, please." She responded. "You're making me blush."

Alisa scoffed at Renee's reply knowing she lived for compliments. But it still troubled her as to why they were gathered in the main area with no customers entering. "So, uh, why are we gathered here?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"I may have an answer to that." Said an unknown, deep, yet familiar voice to Alisa. She turned around and was instantly shocked to see the man she served the day before, walking town the stairs of the entrance to meet them. "Apologies for my delay." He added after meeting the group.

"Master Dominic, how good for you to join us. Now we can get matters underway." Godfrey said.

Master Dominic...the man who Godfrey works for was the same man she served the day before? Alisa wondered. She thought that the revelation would've answered more questions than gave her more. He was Godfrey's master and someone who was looking for Grace but not a boyfriend. But it didn't answer anything more. Her mind was fussy with questions. Instead of prying, though, she decided to let the conversation unravel for itself.

"W-wait! You're Dominic?! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." Renee said in a flurry of words.

"Wait," Grace piqued up, "you know him too?"

Renee nodded obviously a bit excited. "Yeah! He came in yesterday, and Godfrey here mentioned him as well."

"Really?" The 'him coming in yesterday', she knew about from Alisa.

Alisa couldn't stand this delay. She was becoming impatient. Already from observation she knew this meeting was important, but she had no idea why and she had no idea of the significance of this Dominic person. He looked important, yes, but that gave her no answers. "Look," she started, " all I know is that there are two men who are connected to us somehow. One, a butler to the other, and the other was someone I served only the other day. Can we start whatever it is you came for?" She knew she was being pushy and a bit harsh, but if she left them talking, time would've been wasted.

"Indeed." She was surprised to hear Dominic agree. She looked at him to see him casually leaning on a shelf, with his arms crossed. His face revealed authority, business and a light amount of emotion. "Let me explain who we are and why we're here then." He started.

* * *

It had been only ten minutes and Alisa was already dumbstruck. She found out that Dominic was most definitely a significant person to them, being the owner of Strata and many other places in the city. He explained how if things weren't changing any time soon his business would come to shambles and they'd all most likely be jobless. Despite the situation sounding dire, she silently marveled how he kept a cool, level head. But then it came down to the revelation of his plan, the true reason they were there.

"I came here because I know this next plan will most likely work as Strata is one of my most successful branches, therefore I'll be opening something similar." He explained.

"Wait," Renee piqued up. "If you're opening another boutique, you can't have Grace manage that one as well. She's too busy."

Dominic nodded. "Yes, I realize that. That is why in the past day we've been discussing a viable manager. One trained by her." Alisa's eyes widened as she realized what was most likely to come. His head turned to her, green eyes serious, "Alisa, we chose you."

Everything instantly started to feel like it was weighing on her, the weight of something she already had no choice over. Silence hung through the room as everyone's eyes stared at her. She had to stop herself from fainting with overwhelming thoughts. Her life would change after this day. She would need to strive to somehow become the better boutique and work thousands of times more than what she was now. It was a burden she didn't know she wanted.

"W-why me?" She asked trying to look like she was keeping a level head but almost to no avail.

"Because Grace mentioned you have better potential, that you have great skills that needed to be revealed." He answered.

Oblivious to everyone, Grace sent him a sharp glare, as those weren't the words she described for Alisa.

"I'm...not too sure." Alisa said.

Silence hung for a while which made decision making more difficult and awkward. Dominic could see that so he decided to take the nice guy, easy going approach. "Look, I'm sure you have enough experience to do this. From what I've heard, you're very talented and smart. It's just your choice to wether you want to use those aspects. In any case, I will help you in any way I can until you feel confident."

She sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice in this."

"You do." Dominic said a matter of factly. "You can agree and keep this company going at a healthy rate as well as build up a future for yourself, or decline and most likely have to leave Strata as it can't be supported anymore, as with many other branches in this city."

She instantly could feel the more of the great weight on her shoulders for a request so big which required an answer so little. Everything could change just because of her. But then again, maybe she was acting like a coward against her own skill. Maybe she was too scared to reveal herself. Maybe she had great potential. In the end, the pros overrun the cons.

"I-i'll do it." She said standing straighter to seem less uneasy than she was feeling. Her mind was still undecided, but maybe it was because of the suddenness of the situation.

"Then welcome aboard, Alisa Pierce." Dominic said as he handed his hand out for a shake. She briefly hesitated knowing that this handshake meant more than what it was. She was sealing the deal. Now, it was way too late to turn back. Trying to forget her tummy whirling feeling, she shook it and smiled.

"Thank you." she said feeling like she was lying.

"No, thank you. You've just saved my business." Then they both withdrew their hands. "Well, it's now time I take my leave." He said.

"So soon?" Grace asked with little bitterness that was only recognizable to Dominic.

He just ignored it. "Yes, I'm a very busy man Grace, best you get used to it." She scowled at how passively he said it. He then looked back to Alisa who's head was still reeling with thoughts. "Here's my business card and my address." He said giving her two hand sized notes. "Tomorrow at ten o'clock you're to meet me at my home and we'll discuss business there."

"Okay." She only replied looking at the paper. "I'll be looking forward to it." She half lied.

"Very good." He said before politely nodding his head. "Ladies."

"Dominic." Grace only said with the other two girls nodding back, Renee smiling like a giddy teenager before he started walking towards the exit.

"Jolly good to see you girls again." Godfrey said to all of them. "Alisa, I shall have scones and tea ready for your arrival." He added.

For the first time then, a real smile appeared on her face at Godfrey's politeness. "I'll be looking forward to it." She said at the nice gesture.

Then before she knew it, it was only the three girls left in the room, standing in silence. Alisa's mind was still reeling with the hefty information she'd acquired from the last fifteen minutes. It left a bad taste in her mouth. Yes, she was flattered that she was chosen for this promotion. Yes, she was happy for the help she was going to get. But there was one thing which set her back. "I'm going to get a drink." She said before walking in a rush towards the staff room. It was the fact that Grace had discussed her behind her back and how she was chosen over Renee who had more experience than her. She never looked at Renee the whole meeting, afraid of her facial jealous reactions. It was as if Alisa just took her future away from her. And then there was the fact that the whole thing was a hefty burden. It was her who was going to save Dominic's business from shutting down, a well as saving everyone else, well, as long as she did well.

She didn't even have an idea who this Dominic was! From what she gathered he was a handsome man, with a surprisingly deep voice, who was arrogant, cocky, polite, and very business like. She liked how if something was wrong or if something wasn't decided, he seemed like the person to get it done. She liked determination. But then, there was something he was holding back, she knew. Grace looked like she had a reason not to like him. Maybe that would reveal itself through time.

Instantly filling her glass with tap water, she gulped it down, hoping it would calm her. As the cool liquid washed down her insides, she sighed and collapsed her hand on the counter. "No... It's not enough." She whispered at the water, knowing she needed something else to replenish her. Something much stronger.

Hoping it would work another time, she filled her glass again and gulped it down just as fast. But just like last time, it'd done nothing.

"Alisa," she head Grace's voice behind her, almost causing her to jump. She refrained from turning around somewhat mad at her. "I made this decision for you because I can see you've got potential." She said.

Alisa sighed. "So what? And leave Renee out of the question? Talking about me behind my back?"

"I chose you because your style appeals the customers than hers and because I know your determination will make this new boutique become a success. Renee doesn't have that." She said in a somewhat hard tone.

"Did I have a choice in this?" She asked back feeling a bit guilty and mad, but also on top of that, defeated.

"I don't think so." She said gravely. "And neither did I when I was asked to choose one of you. But listen here, I also chose you because I know you'll enjoy it. Don't be ignorant to the new change. I'll also help you in any way I can if you have troubles."

Alisa turned around. "I know you're trying to help, and yes it is helping, but I think I need a lot if tonight to think things over. This new boutique is a lot to ask from me." She said.

Grace sighed. "I know... Take all the time you need. You don't have to work as hard."

Alisa tried to smile. "How 'bout I finish that mannequin first."

Grace smiled. "Good idea. I'll start serving customers if you need me."

"Grace." Alisa said before her friend headed of. She hesitated before adding, "thank you."

Grace nodded back smiling, and then left.

Alisa headed towards the stock room feeling less cloudy headed. She knew her lie will change for the best after this day. Eventually with everyone's help she'll be a success and will save others from being bankrupt and losing their jobs. It was the weight of the moment which caught her off guard but eventually like other things, she'd get used to it and smile. She was also afraid of stuffing things up and losing this new job, but if that were to happen, she wouldn't have been chosen to so this.

After that day, everything in her life will change.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry guys for the long wait. I've just been having exams, and...well... I've been putting off writing this chapter because I HATED writing it, but I knew it had to be done (that may have shown in the chapter...). I was going to write more but since it'd reached over 5,000 words, I chose to put the next parts in the next chapter, which I'm really enjoying.**

**In this chapter I tried so hard to define Alisa's emotions towards managing a new boutique, making her feel internally conflicted and mixed, but also with a little bit flattered. She is also supposed to seem 'on task' and determined to get to the point, but not too harsh. I have no idea if that is seen though. When meeting Dominic, I'm not trying to make her feel all 'Love at first sight' and drool over him. She has slight 'guy issue' which she needs to get over as well as finding the emotions towards him. For now, they just think of each other as business buddies, but they will most definitely develop romantic feelings towards each other.**

**By the way, if you don't know it now, this story will be darker than all the other Style Savvy Fanfics, so if you feel somewhat disturbed and don't like it, I'll try fixing it to your liking as best as possible. I also found out this story may be longer than I intended... whoops...**

**Thank you guys for being patient, and keep reading/reviewing/faving/and following because I need guidance to know if I'm doing alright or not. See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Will you be okay?" Asked Grace as Alisa was putting on her trench coat ready to leave and walk home. It had been a busy day at Strata with more customers than usual after the delay which was their meeting. Alisa had finished her mannequin display earlier and better than she thought followed by praising comments from the customers, giving her some confidence towards her boutique. But at the same time, she still was nervous.

"I'll be fine. I'll just sleep this off and hopefully by morning I'll be sort of used to the idea of being a manager." She paused before speaking. "Umm... How's Renee? I haven't had the chance to talk to her much today."

Grace sighed. "I don't know. I think she's love struck from Dominic, but at the same time she's been quiet."

"I hope it's not because of me."

"Well, if it is, I'll make sure to make her feel better. She'll be happier if she's not a manager I recon." Grace said trying to lighten up the mood.

"True, I guess. I just don't want her to feel left out." Alisa sighed.

Grace smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just let me handle her. You've got your own worries now."

"Yeah, okay." Alisa gave in. "I'll try to visit you as soon as possible tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, walk home safely now." She said as Alisa started opening the door.

"I will, you also drive home safely." She said before exiting to a cool evening.

It was dark outside even if it was only six thirty. It was early to mid Autumn which meant shorter days than during summer, not as hot, and visually beautiful with the orange and yellow leaves scattering around random places and wet paths glistening from the streetlights after the morning rain. It was calming. Alisa was thankful for it as her mind was starting to settle down. No more work for the day, no more worries. All she had to do now was buy dinner at the Dynasty Chinese Restaurant, walk home, and tell her dearest mother of the new news.

She decided on taking a shortcut through the alleyways as it was ten minutes shorter. For her whole life she'd lived in an apartment in the city, giving her the advantage of every pathway, every road, alleyway, and safe place. It was in her nature to know thing so if she felt like being lazy, she could cut the original walk by minutes, which she rarely did. Tonight was an exception though.

She turned left in an alleyway which lead towards Dynasty, escaping from the noise of cars, motorcycles and other pedestrians. The light from the streetlights dimmed down as she ventured through. To most people this would be scary, but she wasn't someone to scare so easily. For years ever since she was fourteen, she had joined a mix martial arts group which trained her everything she was to that day. How to keep a level head, how to act disciplined, and how to fight for herself. He thought it was the best way to help herself after her father's death. If she hadn't of joined, she'd probably have need up more emotional and fragile. Just like that day, if she hadn't have joined the martial arts group, she would've broken down and declined it only thinking about herself. Now, she had great pride in herself.

Her thoughts were halted as she heard moaning and slight in the alleyway to her fight only meters up. Carefully, she rushed to the corner to see a finely dressed man getting held up by the collar by a large, black suited looking bodyguard with two other men dressed in the same way with black sunglasses. They were talking to him, sounding like a threatening warning, and every time the victim made a declining moan he'd get punched in the gut by the two other men. Alisa quietly gasped as she never had seen or heard any activity like this before.

Even though it sounded foolish, Alisa decided to help the man, due to it being in her nature to do so, even though she had no idea as darkness cloaked his features from her. She looked on the ground for an object and found a half broken beer bottle which she winced at as she picked it up knowing it could be dirty. She reminded herself to put her gloves in the washing machine when she'd arrived home. Wasting no time, she threw it against the wall opposite, causing it to smash in small shards, the noise echoing through to the other end of the alleyway. She hid back around the corner listening out for a reaction which was only received after silent seconds later.

"Yo! What the hell was that?!" She heard one of them ask.

"Probably some drunk." Another said.

"Shut up." Sounded the big man who had a really deep voice.

Acting casual, she then walked off around the corner facing them with her face looking down on the path. From the other end she could hear scurrying.

"Holy shit. It's a girl, yo." Said the one nearest to the street backing away.

"Sir, we need to go." The other one said doing the same. She could hear the bigger one, which by observation was the leader, snarl before dropping the man down on the ground, then ran off.

As they no longer could be seen, she rushed towards the man to see he was in his late thirties and nicely suited despite the circumstances. She help his elbow and helped him up. "Sir, are you okay?" She asked.

He just laughed passively. "Oh, yes, I think I am." He said slightly clutching his gut.

She put a hand on his should overlooking to see any scratches or bruising. "What were they doing to you?"

He laughed quietly again, almost hysterically quiet which made Alisa feel almost insecure. "Oh, ho, ho. Pay your bills."

She became confused. "Excuse me?"

"Pay your bills." He repeated. "Always pay your bills or trouble will find you." He said, politely shrugging her off and turning towards the street muttering about bills.

Her eyes darted places trying to make sense of his words. Did the bodyguard looking people have something to do with him not paying bills. She needed to know more if she were to help. "Wait-" she said trying to stop him from disappearing, "I don't understand!" She said but to no avail as he was already gone.

She looked down towards the ground trying to make sense of what she had no dealings with. He said pay your bills and left, declining her help. "What the hell?" She whispered confused by what'd transpired. But deciding that wondering was futile, she returned to her job in buying dinner. Even doing that though, didn't help her from dwelling on that particular event.

"Mother, I'm home." Alisa called through the apartment as she closed the heavy door with plastic bags draped over her arms. She sighed as she breathed in the familiar, fresh scent of home, finally able to relax.

"Coming, love." She heard her dear mother'd voice call out from the lounge, making her smile.

Ever since she could remember, Alisa had a really strong unbreakable bond with her mother. There was never something she couldn't do for her now that she was a dependant person by default, sadly. She watched as her mother rolled in the slightly vast entrance/dining/main sitting room to greet her daughter in her wheelchair. She lost the ability to walk in an accident just after Alisa's fathers death. Of course, it was tragic, but due to their combined strong will and bond, they made do and smiled while doing it. It wasn't worth dwelling on past mishaps.

Her mother's smile brightened as she saw dinner draped over her daughters arms. "Oh, you brought dinner." She said, wheeling closer.

Alisa chuckled. "I believe I did."

Her mother crossed her arms and raised a brow. "What's the occasion?"

"Just felt like it." She replied passively.

"Don't give me that crap." Her mother sternly said taking one of the plastic bags from her daughters arms them placing it on her lap.

"Fine, fine." Alisa gave up, wishing her mother would believe her. "I, well, I got a promotion today. I am to own my own boutique soon."

She watched as her mother stared into space in disbelief. Alisa's breath stopped wondering what her mother thought of it. "Wow..."

"You alright?" Alisa asked.

She blinked to gather her bearings. "Well, yes. It just so seems that you've also got mail from you martial arts group sending you to the top school in the city."

Alisa's heart jumped at that, shocked and flattered that her efforts have been worth while. "So you mean..."

"Their funding you to go their permanently."

She started walking in circles trying to make ends meet with all these promotions. "I just can't believe it." She said before she felt her mothers hands hold hers. She looked at her to see her eyes gloss up in happiness.

"Oh, Alisa. How our luck has turned. You've done so well." She said.

"Our luck?" Alisa was confused.

"Yours and mine. My only wish is to see you happy and succeeding in the world after years of hardship. If it wasn't for you, working so young, we wouldn't have been able to keep this apartment."

Alisa started feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "Mom, you're starting to sound a bit cliche. It's embarrassing me." She said slightly whining. The praise was embarrassing. She was doing all she could in the past and nothing else. All throughout her teenage years she worked her heart and soul thinking nothing of the situation, just that she had to do it or they wouldn't receive any money at all. At the same time, though, her mother had helped with dressmaking at home and selling it to people who were interested over the Internet. Maybe that was what inspired Alisa to pursuer fashion.

"It's true, though." Her mother pointed out as she turned towards the kitchen to plate the Chinese up.

Alisa just put her hands up in defeat and shook her head. "Whatever you say..." She said before a question piqued her curiosity. "By the way, do you go through my mail frequently?"

She paused halfway through getting the ceramic plates and placing them on the bench. "...Only this one."

Alisa put a hand on her hip. "Serious?"

"Just the ones for your martial arts school, nothing else." Her mother defended. "Why? You hidin' something?" She smirked.

Alisa felt uncomfortable as she put all her things on the other side of the bench. "No..." She said trying to find out why she felt it needed to be private. "I dunno, it just feels the same as if you were watching me on the toilet."

Her mother giggled. "And I've had enough experience with that when you were young."

Alisa put on a sheepish smile. "Stop it..." She said jokingly.

"Fine, I'll stop embarrassing you." She said while opening the heavenly aroma of Chinese food from their plastic containers. It almost made Alisa lose all train of thought. "So. Tell me about this new promotion." She said as she started plating up.

Alisa hesitated as she started for the fridge, suddenly thirsty again, trying to find a suitable explanation. "Well, I don't really know what there is to say."

"Start with the basics, when, how, why, who."

"Well, for starters, I was chosen by Grace to be a new manager for a new boutique that's to open up soon. It's really weird since I've only been working with her for over a month." She explained while sifting through the beverage rack.

Her mother nodded. "Go on."

Alisa really struggled as she still didn't have a great grasp on the whole scenario. "I dunno... Just that I've gotta see my new boss tomorrow morning for a meeting, he owns a business you see, and talk about matters and such. I'll probably give you more information tomorrow, but for now..." She slipped out a champagne bottle out of the fridge with an excited grin. "Let's enjoy the night."

Her mother turned her head and looked at her sternly, causing Alisa to wonder what she'd done wrong. "What?" She asked innocently at the look.

"You know what." She replied.

"...You don't like my promotion..?" She asked dumbly.

She rolled her eyes. "You and I both know what happens when you mix yourself with alcohol."

"I get drunk? I think everyone feels a bit tipsy after drinking." Alisa stated a matter of factly.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady." She said, now getting Alisa's full attention standing straight and looking slightly unnerved. "I know that tired look in your eyes. I know you feel like drinking to your hearts content, but please. Don't."

Alisa looked embarrassingly at her mother realising that was exactly what she was going to do. Drinking had been her coping mechanism ever since she was fourteen, after her father's death and mother's accident. Whenever she was alone, she'd sneak to the fridge, grab a bottle of wine, and skull it all down in her room trying to ease her internal pain. She had to go to counselling services to help her habit, which only worked to a certain extent but was still there for temptation. After being told about her promotion and dealing with the whole scenario combined with her raging, confused emotions, all she could think about mostly, in the back of her head was drink. She needed a drink to get over what'd happened.

Alisa sighed, now trying to fight her burning urge and then looked at her mom who looked hopeful. "For me." Her mother said.

She sighed again. "Okay, I will." It was so hard for her to give up an urge. "But we can still have a glass, right? To go with dinner at least?" She added with bright eyes.

Her mother smiled. "Alright." Then turned around to continue serving up the plates. "By the way, have you told Annabelle about your promotions yet? I wonder how she'll feel about you going somewhere for martial arts."

Alisa mentally slapped herself in the forehead. "Oh, jeez! I forgot. I'll text her now." She said racing to her handbag to start texting her best friend.

After starting the mixed martial arts program, one girl in her class, around Alisa's age, stood out from all the other students. She helped guideAlisa from hiding in a dark corner and brought laughter and a great friendship into her life. They instantly clicked as best friends, telling each other everything, smiling whenever contacting each other. Alisa felt such privilege from becoming friends with someone as bright, as headstrong, and as charming as her.

To: -Annabelle-

*Hey! Got big news for you, gorgeous!*

"And... I won't be expecting a reply from her in ages." Alisa said upon pressing the 'send' button.

"Is she a lazy texter?" Her mother asked.

"Unfortunately so." She replied, smirking.

"Good for us then! I've finished serving dinner.

"Aaahhhh! You got a promotion!" Screamed Annabelle on the phone, causing Alisa to lift it away from her ear.

It had been only a couple of hours after dinner, when Alisa had had a shower, got dressed in her comfortable singlet and shorts pyjamas, and settled in the lounge to watch something on the television, when she'd heard her phone ring. It was the highlight of the day, seeing her friends name on her phone and picking it up to her soft as silk voice. She felt like she could almost fully relax.

"Yeah, it seems so." She verified.

"So, what? You've taken over from your boss's position?" She asked.

It may seems so if she does overtake Grace in the popularity boards. "No," she verified, "I've been asked by the owner, Dominic, of Strata to manage a boutique that he's opening up."

"Uh, that's interesting. What an honour." She replied sounding happy. "I'm so proud of you."

Alisa chuckled a hint dryly. "Yeah, and that's not all."

"What? I need to know these details now!" She said.

"You're probably not gonna like this..."

"Tell me!"

"I've also been given a certificate to join another martial arts club. You know the one we make fun of, the...uh...one rich people go to?" She said a bit awkwardly now. How ironic that in the past she made fun of that club purely because her and Annabelle thought that all the students were rich snobs, only to join them. It was a little embarrassing.

"What? Really?" She replied sounding shocked and somewhat relieved. "Ahhh... That's a relief."

"Why so?" Alisa asked suddenly flicking through the TV channels.

"Because I have news as well. I can't be at the martial arts club anymore."

Alisa suddenly became deeply curious by that. "Why?! Tell me now."

"Okay, it seems that a couple of days ago, I also got a promotion. Well, not really. You know how I've been training to be a secretary?"

"Yeah." Alisa could already guess.

"Well, I've got the certificate and have been given a job." She said excitedly.

"Wow! That's actually really cool. Congrats. Where is it?" She asked.

"I'm...not too sure." She said awkwardly. "It's in the inner parts if the city." She said.

"Anna, I need details." Alisa replied wanting to know.

"I know." Annabelle replied. "How 'bout, when we've got some time off, we go meet someone, like the rose garden!" She said sounding a bit excited.

"Sounds great." Alisa agreed. "When is good for you?" She asked. Alisa didn't know when she was free. Actually she didn't know the arrangement yet, was she still working at Strata, or what?"

"Uhh... What day is it now?" She asked.

"It is, Saturday night." She replied looking at the TV guide time.

"Uh, is, not this Monday, but the Monday after fine?" She asked.

"Sounds cool to me." Alisa said.

"Okay, so I'll see you then?" She asked.

"Yup. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Good! See ya soon lovely!" She said.

"Bye, gorgeous." Alisa replied before hanging up, smiling.

Instantly, Alisa sighed as she lightly threw her mobile on the seat next to her on the couch. She was happy for her best friend to get offered a job like that, and for her excitement towards Alisa's, but it didn't stop her chest from feeling that great burden which still arrogantly decided to hang around. She kept trying to convince herself that she was being silly and was thinking too hard on the subject, but, still, nothing changed.

She dug her nails into her palm hoping to forget when she heard her phone buzz again. She was definitely glad her mother was in bed or she would've drilled it into Alisa that she shouldn't be using her phone so much. Sighing, she picked it up only to see an unknown number. Hesitantly, she pressed the open button to only be surprised.

*Don't be late.

-Dominic Miya*

Her eyes widened as she felt her chest leap from her. How did Dominic get her number?! Was it from Grace? Oh, of course it was, Grace tells him everything about her.

Alisa threw her phone back on the seat beside her and threw her legs and arms in a star motion, groaning, mentally reminding herself to add Dominic's number later. That was when she felt her tongue twitch as a particular temptation started to overwhelm her. She wanted to drown and forget this deep feeling of burden, this constant thinking of the future, the guilt of squiring a job that someone else deserved. The more she tried to fight her urges for her mother's sake, the more powerful and painful it became.

"Oh, frig it!" She cursed refraining from actually swearing when she leapt up and almost sprinted to the kitchen fridge.

Carefully, not to wake her mother up, she opened it and grabbed the closest bottle to her, and closed the door. Sitting on the floor she opened up the arm sized bottle of alcohol and mentally told her mom sorry. Sorry, for breaking a promise. At least she wasn't awake to see it.

Like a homeless person who'd just been given food, her mouth opened and her arm tipped the bottle, letting the cool, yet warm and familiar, welcoming liquid flow down her body. It was exactly what she needed as after a couple more swigs, she could already feel her guilt and worries wilt away along with her consciousness.

"Thirty bottles of beer on the *hic* wall, thirty bottles of beer, if mum saw me, she'd smack me over her knee, twenty-nine bottles of beer on the wall...*hic*..." Alisa sang in a drunk slur as she walked on her knees, giddy, tired, and drunk. She had an empty bottle in her hand as the other one clutched at the wall to guide her unstable body to her bedroom.

Unbeknownst to her, her mother was watching from her bedroom, sadly. She felt immense guilt for letting her daughter grow up to be a casual drunk. Sure, it wasn't as bad as what it used to be, but the habit was still there, and it was there because Alisa felt overwhelmed by something.

She had no idea what else she could've done, as she chose to not go outside after her accident, due to her guilt. She knew she bared the physical damage, but Alisa dealt the mental damage. She was a bright girl, had so much potential being, determined, always giving before getting, always on task, and aspiring. The only downside was her drinking habits and the despise she had for herself. For a confident girl, she didn't think fondly of herself one bit, apart from her physical traits.

It was all her mother's, Melia's fault. Wheelchair ridden Melia, mother to Alisa, a future manager of Strata and a mentally unstable girl who screamed for help but kept it in to deal with it herself.

It was the saddest thing for her mother to watch as Alisa tripped over the carpet, into her bedroom. It was all her fault, yet there was nothing she could do to help with her lack of ability, and the fact that she never stepped, or rolled, outside for seven years.

All she could hope for was for these promotions to be a turning point in her life.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter is admittedly not as long as what I wanted, but I'm stumped for whatever else to put in without revealing too much information, so I apologise for any sort of confusion.**

**So here are some things I introduced; Alisa's wheelchair ridden mother. What's up with that?, Alisa's best friend, and mostly Alisa's weakness. To be honest, I was sort of contemplating wether to add her drinking habits in the story, but I needed a lead up for what is to happen later on in the story when things get a bit hairy. That's all I'm going to say about that part. If anyone has any problems with those issues, I am happy to hear them and see what I can do to change it for a better reading experience.**

**Now to explain some things from previous chapters:**

**I'm very flattered and honoured that some of you decided to review this story, honestly. It has made me gain more confidence to go on with this story, despite Style Savvy's deflating popularity.**

**It is admittable that I am the WORST editor (or maybe the laziest). But due to a particular reviewer, who I thank, I am now trying hard to clean up my story some more. I know laziness isn't an excuse and I have no problem with admitting that because, well... it does sorta explain me XD ... But I am now trying.**

**With revealing Alisa's hobbies (such as the mixed martial arts thing) I know I could've made it more impacting through the story, but I chose not to. In my last story I've been ****criticised (thankfully) for lack of character development. I chose to give hints of what Alisa does specifically to guide readers to know the sort of person she is. Determined, friendly, smart, can be a bit distant, has a couple of issues with guys and drinks, and would rather deal with her internal turmoil rather than let others help. I could almost call her independent. So I apologise for the lack of impact for who she is. But there is still some developing on those aspects of her throughout the story. I just hope I can deliver.**

**And lastly, as for the relationship part, it will happen (not much of a spoiler there..). This time I've actually made it more difficult for numerous reasons. Again, in my last story, they pretty much developed feelings the first time they laid eyes on each other, which I now realise was WRONG! This time Alisa's and Dominic's feelings will develop over a long period of time which will possibly kill everyone as it may span 20 chapters later! I can't see it happening any time soon anyway with Alisa's male issues and Dominic's lack of... feelings, shall I say? It is no secret that she's there to guide Dominic to care for people instead of his obsession with power and corruption. But I wont dwell on that. (Honestly, I've already written some smutty chapters for them for later updates, and I must say, they're pretty hot...) I am very keen though to show everyone the rest of the story.**

**Anyway, enough's enough. My updates won't be scheduled so you all will have to be patient with them as I have a busy life schedule now. I'll try update as soon as possible anyway!**

**Reviews/Faves/Favourites/and PM's are more than welcome. They brighten up my day ^_^ 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

Morning was evident, Alisa came to find out as she felt the sunlight glaring at her eyes from the crack in between her curtains. After a moment of not moving, in ignorance of the time of day, she opened her eyes to only see white making her eyes hurt before instantly closing them and groaning. Her head hurt, her body felt tired her mouth was dry, and she was clutching on something hard. Turning her head away from the window, she opened her lazy eyes and and looked around her in a sitting position.

A wine bottle. There was a wine bottle in her hand. Like a wave on a beach, brief memories came ashore in her head. She remembered everything before drinking the drink, the phone call, the text from her future boss, going to the fridge after having a mental fight with herself and failing. She drank! She broke her mother's promise! She was so foolish!

"Bloody hell..." she muttered as she threw away her bed sheets from her legs.

Feeling beyond stupid, she slapped her face harshly, leaving a stinging sensation on the skin of her nose and left cheek. How could she do that? Ever since her drinking habits had been realized she tried overcoming her urges to forget and drown herself in alcohol, but clearly, it wasn't working.

Ignoring her brain trying to pound pain from her head, she got up and looked in her dresser mirror to be greatly surprised, that was after recovering from wobbly legs. No, she didn't look exceptionally great, but it was better than expected as she was currently suffering from a minor hangover. Under her eyes were dark circles which could be easily fixed with foundation, and her hair wasn't as messed up as she thought. Actually, it looked almost good considering it was natural. Her layers flared out into light curls just the way she liked it. Only work that needed to be done was to fix up her traditional side fringe and tame the feral strands.

Only a quick fix up, she thought before looking at her digital bedside clock. Her eyes widened as she tried to stop herself from collapsing when she looked at the time. 9:15! She slept in! Instantly, she leapt to her wardrobe trying to scrounge for a suitable outfit, fit for an interview at Dominic's place as his last text ran through her head.

-Don't forget-

"Crap, crap, crap, crap..." She continuously muttered.

* * *

"Morning, Alisa." Melia said cheerfully looking from her breakfast cereal.

"Hey, mom." Alisa said in a rush as she placed her handbag on the counter before heading towards the tap for water, grabbing a used glass from the counter whilst doing so.

She had just finished dressing and putting on her makeup, which in doing so made her swear constantly as whenever she applied her mascara, she'd sneeze having to reapply it all over again after clearing the mess it made. She was just glad to look at least decent looking again, hiding any traces of a hangover. Which reminded her, she needed some headache tablets... Her head didn't pound as bad as she expected, but it still was there and it still annoyed the hell out of her. She just wondered if she had enough time. It was twenty minutes to ten o'clock, meaning she had five minutes left and the rest of the fifteen minutes would be left for walking time. She could drive, but the fresh air may do her good. Besides, judging from her drinking, it may be an illegal act. Best not to ruin the day of her meeting more than she'd done already.

"You alright?" Melia asked, hiding the fact that she knew her daughter had been drinking.

"Yeah, quite fine actually. Slept like a rock." Which was true.

Melia watched as Alisa gulped a whole glass full of water in literally less than a second, then went for another one, drinking it just as greedily, "Thirsty?" She asked never before seeing a human drink so fast.

Alisa set the glass down on the dish airer, sighing, and started for the lounge to reclaim her phone. "Quite, but it's alright now." She said before disappearing in the lounge room.

"Hungry?" Melia asked in a louder tone for her daughter to hear, before she started chewing on her next spoonful of cereal.

"Not really." Alisa answered as she left the room and headed for her handbag. "I've actually got to go right now. I.. forgot to set my alarm. But I promise, I'll eat something while I'm out." She reassured before leaning down to her mother to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"As long as you do eat then. I hope this meeting goes well." She replied.

Alisa rolled her eyes. "Jeez, I hope so too." Alisa replied, still feeling undecided before walking toward the door. "I'll see you this afternoon then."

"Okay, love you." Her mother called out from the breakfast bar.

Alisa had shut the door by then, but Melia could still hear her daughter's words. "Love you too!" Came the muffled voice through the door.

* * *

"Hello... Oh? Who are you?" Asked a maid looking woman who halted opening the biggest entrance doors Alisa had ever come across. Despite the glaring brightness of outside, she watched as the maid narrowed her eyes when skeptically overlooked her. It didn't help Alisa as, once again, she started feeling nervous. As if she was walking to a point of no return. This maid was an obstacle.

The maid shook her head, expression hard to read with her, in all honesty, weird glasses, yet even so, Alisa knew it wasn't a good response. "No, I don't believe he is. So why are you really here?" She pushed.

Alisa had to refrain from groaning. Had she misheard something? Was it supposed to be another day? No, she remembered. He texted her last night to not forget, so she definitely knew it was supposed to be today. "To have a meeting with Dominic abou-"

"You must be one of those door to door salesperson." She interrupted. Alisa tried to speak again, opening her mouth, but was once again interrupted. "I'm sorry, but we're not interested in double glazing."

Alisa almost lost it then, feeling like she'd been backed into a corner. "What?!" She asked, profusely confused.

"I said, we don-" she started.

"Oh, Miss, Alisa! How good it is to see you again!" Alisa heard Godfrey say from inside the mansion. A smile instantly graced her lips upon hearing the jolly man. He'd most definitely be the one to let her in... And teach that bitch of a maid a lesson on manners...

Again, before Alisa had a chance to open her mouth, the maid started talking. "Oh! Mr Godfrey, you know her?" She asked sounding shocked and a hint disgusted.

"Why, Eunice, this is Miss Alisa, Master Dominic's new manager. She has a meeting with him in a couple of minutes." He said, followed by Alisa smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Come in... I guess..." She said, stepping aside, realizing her place and not liking it.

As Alida stepped inside, after nodding to Eunice in a bitter thanks, she was relieved to feel her eyes relaxing in a darker place. After stepping outside, that morning, she couldn't get over how bloody bright the place was. It was blinding, almost to the point where it was overwhelming. But, she soon came to realize it wasn't the light that was the problem, but the person recovering from a minor hangover. It'd be thought that it would be a lesson for her not to drink again, but who knows with her habits.

As Alisa stepped inside, after nodding to Eunice in a bitter thanks, she was relieved to feel her eyes relaxing in a darker place. After stepping outside, that morning, she couldn't get over how bloody bright the place was. It was blinding, almost to the point where it was overwhelming. But, she soon came to realize it wasn't the light that was the problem but the person recovering from a minor hangover. It'd be thought that that would be a lesson to her, but who knows with her habits.

As her eyes adjusted, she almost couldn't keep in the gasp almost about to escape her lips, covering it with her hands. The interior was impressive. Everything had a luxury, old English feel about it. It looked old and young at the same time as it had been clearly well kept. It was quite simply beautiful, but quite frankly, out of her reach.

"I shall take you to Master Dominic's office, if you'd like, or you can admire this fine architecture some more." He said still smiling, causing Alisa to giggle at her wonder. She felt ashamed to be staring at someone else's house, especially someone who she hardly knew.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized. "It's just that everything in here's impressive. Just ignore my gawking." She said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, that's quite all right." He replied with a chuckle. "Shall I guide you to the study, I'm sure Master Dominic is expecting you."

"Good idea." She said nodding.

As they started walking through the vast foyer room towards the study, Alisa couldn't help but sigh lightly, just enough for her to hear. She was relieved to be accepted into the mansion because if Godfrey hadn't of appeared at that moment, Eunice wouldn't forcibly kicked Alisa out. She hated that, humiliation. It was something she tried avoiding all her life. Another reason was that no one had noticed her recovering from a hangover. Judging from that, it meant she played the sober person very well, which was good as it was her time to impress her new boss.

"Master Dominic is just through this door." Godfrey said aiming his arm at the double doors. "Good luck Miss Alisa."

She nodded back politely. "Thank you Godfrey, I'm sure I'll do well."

"Very good." He replied before bowing his leave.

Before she knew it, she was alone again, her nervousness building up by the second. What made it worse was her lack of true desire to run this new boutique. Sure, it had gotten better after her sleep, her trying to convince herself managing wasn't that bad, but the terrible feeling was still there. And whenever she had that terrible feeling, it would really mean something. She was never wrong.

As she stepped towards the allocated, slightly opened door, she could hear voices both somewhat familiar. Obviously one of them were Dominic's but the other, he had a deep voice. A really deep voice that rumbled through the wood of the doors.

"So how successful was your mission?" Dominic asked in a slightly quiet tone, sounding... Well, businesslike.

"Mostly successful." She really deep voices man replied.

"Explain." Dominic replied after silent seconds.

Alisa really wanted to see the man. His voice was all too familiar, she wanted to burst. "Two managers are willing to cooperate. The other one, I'm not sure about as of yet."

Curiosity got the better of her as she casually decided to knock on the door, as if she hadn't heard anything. She needed to see who this person was. She held her breath as she waited for permission to come in. It felt like the whole process took forever. She could feel her palm start to sweat.

"Enter." Said Dominic causing her to sigh in relief.

With great poise she lightly pushed the door open to a medium sized office room. There was a fitted bookshelf on the other side of the room, a wall sized window on her left, overlooking his land and a small view of the city, and in the middle of the room was a large wooden desk with Dominic sitting on the other side in an office chair along with...

That man! He was standing on her side, arms behind him, looking at her with his sunglasses hiding his eyes. The resemblance was uncanny though. He was the exact man she saw the night before, assaulting the innocent man! Despite her being taught in the ways of selfs defense, she couldn't help but feel unsafe. The only way shed be unsafe though is if she revealed herself to be that woman from the other night. She couldn't risk looking suspicious.

"Alisa Pierce. Quite the early bird you are this morning." Dominic said breaking the silence. She looked at him who didn't have a look of any emotion, even by the slightest, knowing quite well that the bald suited man was looking at her.

"Better that than hold you up." She replied cooly.

Dominic gave our a slight chuckle. "Kind of defeats the purpose of being 'fashionably late', don't you think?"

Alisa couldn't help but chuckle at his minor pun. For some reason, he seemed like the last person who'd make a joke. "Sir, I must admit that that is nothing more than an excuse. I'm pretty sure I'm here to impress, am I not?"

He waves his hand as if to agree. "Touché." He nodded. "But, for now on, there's no need for formalities."

She was almost speechless as she was so used to being polite to people, especially her senior. Sure it wasn't like in the old days where everyone was called by mr or miss, but to her, it just seemed right.

"Sorry, won't happen again." She said, slightly muttering and feeling awkward.

He nodded back in acknowledgement before directing his attention to the bald man. "You can go back to work now, Leon. We'll discuss this later." He said almost sternly, with furrowed brows.

"Understood." He replied before bowing stiffly, without fault.

Alisa stood aside from the doorway, still bewildered that she was just a meter from a very dangerous man. She watched him watch her as he walked out, time feeling like it'd slowed down. She couldn't help but feel like he was trying to figure her out, as she did just moments before. She hadn't even seen him for a minute that night, but she already knew, despite her skill, he wasn't someone she should tamper with. Eyes covered by sunglasses, she knew he was close to knowing who she was, that she knew something. Was it a crime to do so? Was her question.

"Sit." Dominic said after Lars had disappeared and she'd returned her attention to the matter at hand. She watched as he pointed out the guest armchair with a swift movement if his hand, whilst her mind was still reeling in other directions.

"Thank you." She just replied now feeling at a blank, having no concept of whatever she was supposed to do.

After a couple of seconds of adjusting herself and her arm bag on the seat, sitting impeccably straight as she liked to, he spoke. "Now, before we start off with business, I have to ask, by regulations, you to tell me about yourself." He said placing both hands over his mouth in an observing manner. "So please, start."

Thanking the living daylights she brought her résumé with her, she confidently plucked it out of her bag, placed it on her desk and started talking. "As you know, I'm Alisa Pierce, currently 21, birthday on the 5th of September 1989, which may or may not be relevant. I am a good role model for anything I stand for, willing to go beyond exertion to live above expectation." She was surprised how well she spoke, despite her recovery, and Dominic's scrutinizing eyes as he looked over her resume. She knew, that was a way to disarm a person to see their inner strength. "I've been involved in many extra curricular activities through my recent life, and have been employed to many jobs before Strata, never fired or warned for drastic behavior."

"I can see that..." He said sounding slightly genuinely surprised as he flicked through a couple of pages of past jobs. "You worked in three jobs when you were fourteen as well as contending with difficulties with your everyday school life?" He almost sounded shocked.

"Not something I see as significant, but yes, I did." She replied, feeling like she kicked a goal for the team... Except her team was herself...

"I'm impressed. Do continue." He said nodding.

"All through schooling life I had been very successful in my marks as well as earning scholarships which has been beneficial to future learning." She then mentally searched through her head, trying to find more things to say to him, quickly running out. "I don't party like most people my age do, so there'll be no worry about me taking a day off due to a hangover." She half lied. "I don't smoke, and I don't do drugs, but I don't know of that information is relevant as well... " she bit her lip and scratched the back of her head lightly trying to figure out if it was.

She felt like beaming as he gave out a little dry chuckle before continuing reading. "And personality wise?"

"I'm a very driven person willing to rise up to a challenge, determined, friendly, I never put myself down for a failure, instead converting failure into a life lesson. I deeply care for many aspects that evolve around me, but I am also very serious when it comes to business." She finished, bare of other things to say.

"And that's exactly why you are eligible for this job. I must say, you're a first, but you're exactly the right sort of person we need." He said softly smirking.

For once, she felt like she could pull through this new talk in her life. "I'm glad you think so." She replied, feeling like doing a victory dance.

"I know so. But I will admit, I was worried you weren't going to accept." He said eyebrows furrowing, sitting back in his chair.

"I-I think I was in shock," She said barely noticing Godfrey placing a scone tray and tea cups on the desk at her left. "And I thought it was disrespectful, talking about me and planning my future behind my back."

He nodded before dismissing Godfrey politely. "And that's understandable. What about now?"

"I just feel normal now, save for that tiny bit of nervousness of this whole...thing..." She and answered waving her hands about.

It was true, what she said. Yes, before she tried denying the truth that she may be taking a big risky step in her life. She felt backstabbed, and forced to do something against her own will, which was probably what sent her over the edge. Now though, she felt, probably not relaxed by the idea, but she was getting used to the fact that she would have total control over a new boutique where she can make the clothing brand choices, dress her own mannequins, sort stock however she wanted, and how she advertised herself. Despite the problems with the situation, there were still advantages. So, maybe, just maybe, she'll have no regrets. The only thing she regretted, thus far, was how she handled it, making a big deal out of it in the day before's meeting then drinking that night. It was...shameful.

"Maybe if I just went on with this, I'll start to get used to the fact." She continued.

"Good. That's all I could hope for." He replied evenly. "Now, down to business." He said opening a draw to get some papers out then placing then on the desk in front of Alisa. "I just need you to fill in your preferences for the boutique as well as sign some of your personal information. Then, I'll be having you read a document which will outline what exactly a manager does."

There were...a lot of papers... Alisa thought, refraining from having her eyes widen in shock. While still overlooking the decent pile if papers, she dug her hands into her bag to get her Rayband black rimmed glasses out that her mother gave her for her eighteenth birthday, due to the fact that she couldn't properly read without them. "Phew!" She sighed a bit overwhelmed my the mass of paperwork. "This... Looks fun..." She said sarcastically.

Dominic leaned back, chin resting on his fist which was testing in the arm of his chair, with a raised brow. "Trust me, this is the easy part."

"Lucky me." She said with dry sarcasm again as he handed her a pen and lifted up the first paper, whilst she was in the process of putting her glasses on.

He 'hmphed' in amusement at her reaction, finding her to be a very interesting character. Definitely not like any other woman he'd seen. So determined and sarcastic, even if she was doing something against her own will. Judging my that, he knew instantly she'll succeed. Other women would jump eagerly at the opportunity, not even considering the pros and cons of the decision. Eventually, those are the types that are likely to complain as their job would likely become harder.

"This first file is for us to sign so we can agree for this boutique to be official." He said clicking his pen before signing his name on the allocated line as well as his personal signature, which he wrote flawlessly and with such grace which Alisa somehow admired.

After he lifted his pen off the sheet of paper, he handed it to her. "Your turn Alisa Pierce."

She looked up at him raising her eyebrow. "I thought you said there is no need for formalities." She said.

Inside of him admired his correct assumption for her to say that, it showed him how well she paid attention for anything he said. She was someone who was smart enough to inhale every small detail and remember it for future use. Definitely a smart head on those slender shoulders. He nodded in recognition. "Indeed I did." He said, then gesturing the papers for her to continue.

Smiling for no particular reason, she looked down at it and quickly read his name. Dominic Miya. That was interesting. "By memory, I recall you saying my name was unique." She said, writing her name down.

"Yes, I believe I did." He was wondering where she was going with this conversation, remembering their first conversation.

She looked at him, a corner if her mouth slightly raised. "Is Miya not unique at all?"

Internally, he was genuinely surprised. If he hadn't had the control he had for his expressions, he would've started stuttering in shock. After a moment of silence, he spoke to answer her question. "Ah, so you've caught me out."

"I will admit." She started. "I did think Pierce is sort of rare, but Miya? Haven't heard of it." She said, finishing her signature.

"That's because it's Japanese." He answered evenly.

She looked intrigued and a little surprised, in the interested way. "You're Japanese?" She asked.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let her in a little bit. After that, he'll only be a closed book to her. "Only on my father's side, generations ago." He said taking the paper away from her. "My five-times great grandfather was from Japan. He moved here, in America, fell in love with an American woman, and had a son, who had a son, who had a son, and so on. He was the only Japanese blooded man in our family, yet his name had lived on to me."

She smiled. "That's kinda cool."

"That's one way to put it." He said before starting the real business. "Okay, now that you've sealed the deal, I gave to brief you on some requirements for managing your own boutique. You ready?" He asked handling a piece of paper to read off.

"Beyond ready." She answered.

He silently smiled, admiring her inner determination. "Good. The first one is stock managing. As you may well know, your stock is crucial if you are to be successful."

"As are all things." She a matter of factly included once he finished that sentence.

"Quite right." he agreed. "When you are too low on stock or see a sale for a particular clothing brand, you must buy more at the Expedition Hall. It is necessary that you don't waste your funds on clothes you don't need, but at the same time, you have to keep stocking the top trends. Agree?"

"Agree." She nodded.

"Next, is putting yourself out there. This one is crucial, I'm sorry to put this on you, but you need to rise stars as much as possible. You need to do this by, sales, flyers, adverts, and billboards. There are the contests that you may have heard of from Grace, but due to the lateness of the year, you may have to enter in next year. Take note though, that all the other options cost."

"But the effects may be worthwhile." She mused over.

He nodded, astonished by her logic and the fact that she hasn't said anything that had disappointed him yet. "Another one is presentation, but I trust you know what you're doing... And then, lastly, there's bills."

Her eyes slightly shot more open remembering the events of last night. 'Pay your bills... Bills...' The dude. He mentioned bills. Why was it getting to her now? Everyone had to pay bills.

"The reason I say, 'mind your money' is because, I know bill paying will be excruciatingly hard. Not purposely hard, as if to rip you off, but hard because my business demands and expects a lot." He continued.

"Oh, yeah..." She replied trying furiously hard to get the man's eerie warnings out if her head.

To her surprise and embarrassment, he noticed. "Something the matter?" He asked with furrowed brows.

She shook her head. "Uh, no. It's-"

She was lying. So she was the sort of person who'd take matters into her own hands... "Alisa, I am your boss. I am entitled to know the issues my colleagues have with matters."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "It's not really my problem, but there was a man I saw in the city last night, talking about bills. He was, I think, shaken by them."

A finger rested upon his lips, brows furrowed, intrigued by her news. Good or bad, well, he couldn't say. "I see." He said. Could this mean..? He wondered. Unbeknownst to her his hand crept under his desk to press's button for his head bodyguard. He needed to consult him about something. "But please, don't feel overwhelmed by these bills. I'll do everything I can to help you, to a certain extent, in the future."

He needed to know, if she hadn't of known about something she shouldn't have known, especially from that man, he wouldn't have helped her as he now felt he was untitled to. He couldn't risk losing someone as competent as her for the role as starting manager. He needed her and this boutique to fulfill his own goals. If she was to be influenced by his demand by other people, goodness knows where he'd end up. Losing her and her skills, losing others along the way, and then losing something he desired greatness from. His city.

"No." She said surprising him.

"No what?" He asked.

"I shouldn't be babied through paying bills. It is my problem only. If I make a mistake, I have to pay for it some shape or form. My actions, my consequences." She said.

Would it be a lie to say she genuinely surprised him again? This woman was remarkable. He was sure that anyone would jump at the opportunity if he offered help, but not her. She looked like she only seemed independent. She didn't want help. Not even Grace had the greater abilities that this woman had, but, he realized, that's what made her dangerous. She's smart. After seeing that one particular man last night, it could've meant job over for him. If she already saw this one man, she'd surely see more, and the warnings would just keep coming. He needed her, he had to be cautious and watch her.

"If you're sure." He replied composing himself after a slight moment if silence.

"I am." She nodded.

He then noticed his bodyguard, Leon, standing at the door. Waiting for orders. "Then we have nothing else to discuss on this matter." He said picking up an interior magazine for her to sort through and choose for a boutique interior. "Here," he said handing it to her. "Observe while I'm gone. I'll only be a minute."

"Okay." She agreed.

Behind her sitting position, the doors shut, blocking her from the outside world. Whatever he had to say to Leon must've been important and secretive for him to close her off like that. Maybe it was secret though. She noticed his slight look of discomfort when she mentioned the slightly crazed man from the night before. Maybe it had something to do with that... It took every fibre in her being to not sneak up to the door and listen in to the conversation. But, by observation, she knew Dominic was a smart man. If he came back and she'd only returned to her seat without looking for an interior, he'd surely know she was listening in. He'd know she was acting suspicious and would feel the need to close himself from her as much as possible.

"So, you were caught." Dominic said plainly at his bodyguard. He was surely fuming by what he'd learnt.

"Sir, you must realize, we didn't know we'd be caught in the middle of an alleyway where no one goes." His bodyguard said evenly hiding any signs of fear for his boss.

"Well you were." Dominic replied frustrated. "You could've jeopardized my plan for another business!"

Leon, still standing as stoic as a tree, was greatly confused by his boss's anger. True, he knew he was caught the night before and had left the man for some drunk to search, but why talk about that now when his Master was in a meeting. "Pardon sir, but how could that have been so directly jeopardized?" He asked.

Dominic halted his slightly frantic walking as he knew he hadn't explained the situation very well, something he rarely did. It was the stress of keeping Alisa from knowing too much about his plans, his desires. This was only the first day of knowing her, and he was a slightly frantic mess. "Because, the person who caught you last night is my newest manager, Alisa. The very person in that room." He said pointing at the doors. His eyes steeled themselves. "She just briefly told me about last night's ordeal."

Silence passed then as Leon tried making out the situation. He had to be more careful in future if he wanted Dominic at least half sane and for his business to prosper, despite the numbers in owned businesses dwindling by the day. People knew they were some way or another, being used, and were starting to take action. Alisa was the only one who didn't know. "My apologies. Won't happen again." He replied stiffly bowing his head.

Dominic nodded back, slightly calmer. "Good. We'll talk about this later. I have much to do at the moment." He then passively waved an arm at Leon. "Dismissed."

"Sir." Leon replied with another stiff bow before walking briskly off.

Dominic watched as his main bodyguard walked off, his head a sea of thoughts. It troubled him to no end how this woman had been hired only for less than a day and already he had to watch out for her. She was smart, observant, determined, and friendly. She she had the aura of someone who used their prowess for nothing bad at all. She didn't seem bad yet she may take his intentions as the wrong way, that was if he was revealed. Just an if. He needed to play his cards right.

Maybe hiring Renee would've been a better situation. She didn't seem so smart, much like the other females he knew of. Renee was too bubbly and a follower otherwise Alisa was an individual who stood by her own rule, or at least he thought so. It seemed most likely. If he'd hired Renee, there would be less of a chance of her knowing, she didn't seem as curious or skeptical as Alisa seemed.

All he knew now was to be very cautious.

Deciding he spent too much time out of the study, probably increasing Alisa's anxiety, he started for his office doors, opening them. He was, disappointingly again, surprised to see her relaxed in her chair with the book open on his desk, silent. Had she already picked out an interior? This soon?

Her head turned slightly to him after he closed the doors behind him. "Got one." She simply said.

For a moment he was at a loss for words. It usually took managers ages before they were happy with an interior. They'd have to ask question and he'd have to ask them the sort of ideas they like. It was usually a complicated, painstakingly long process, and here Alisa was, done after meet minutes! "Already? You sure?" He asked slightly unable to contain his surprise.

"Very." She replied. "Wanna see?"

He nodded back, walking next to where she was sitting and looked down at the book. Her finger trailed to the interior that matched a higher classed look, white marble floors, black laminate walls, tinted windows, and lights fitted neatly on the ceilings, also decorated with black laminate. He admitted to himself that that interior was one of his favorites. How the tables have turned... Usually he was the one who shocked, surprised, and put fear into, yet somehow that is what she unknowingly did to him. He felt slightly frantic, he needed to act his superiority.

"Excellent." He said upon inspecting the interior. He turned around and leaned on the desk, crossing his arms and looking at her. "Now, for a name, after that, I believe that is all I need you here for today."

Internally, she rolled her eyes at his damn cockiness. She needed a drink. Thank god, Godfrey had served tea for them. She picked up the cup and sipped in the sweet berry flavored tea, thinking on a name. Damn, she had to make one up herself! If only she'd thought that through earlier, instead of thinking now and wasting their time. Dominic would be pissed... Maybe... He seemed like a calm sort of guy.

"Stuck on a name?" He asked, mentally feeling glee upon seeing her struggle in thought. Finally, she didn't look so on task. Not that the meeting was a competition, but her being so damn perfect was getting to him.

"No." She replied a bit frustrated, knowing he was taunting her. What an infuriating man! "I'm thinking of something. If this boutique is to be popular I may as well think up something that doesn't sound silly." She said snapping more than she'd originally intended.

Once again, she was fully true, he realized. In the past some of his managers had chosen ridiculous names for their businesses, which he constantly kicked himself over. He should've stopped them when he had the chance so he wouldn't become a laughing stock. Maybe he still could, be threatening them... No! He had to level out himself to not give Alisa a false sense if security. Infuriating woman! "Very good." He muttered. "What do you have in mind?" He asked leaning in closer to her, to help.

Little did he know, she started feeling internally panicked. It was an irrational feeling when guys got too close to her, or just even in her personal bubble. Originally she dismissed the feeling for being a fear, but it was constantly, when she was one-on-one with a male, she felt it. Her joints clamped tightly, unable to make her move, her brain froze, and nothing made sense. She never felt this feeling in her martial arts training, yes, she was around guys, touching them, but that was different. It was a different sort if environment. She couldn't explain it. Swallowing, she answered him. "I was hoping for something in French, something that means beauty or clothes... Or... Just something great."

He hummed in agreement before speaking. "Try a name that's one worded, it's easier for customers to remember, and usually less is more." He advised. "But, it's your choice, I guess."

She barely heard him through the constant words and thoughts in her head. She felt like she was flying in the air, trying to catch clouds, as if they would hold the answers, but to no avail. She wanted something great, something that would stick in customers head, something that made her boutique resonate more. She wanted something better than Grace's 'Strata'. Immediately she brushed that thought away. Better than Grace? What was she thinking?! Alisa hadn't even started managing her boutique and already she was competing with one of the best managers in the city. She was in over her own head.

But she was wasting time, and Dominic's time. Who knows if he's got a meeting at that very moment. He's probably pissed off with her for wasting this time, she hoped not. But judging my him, he seemed very patient, she knew by the feeling if his eyes on her, awaiting her answer. An answer that meant something to do with her boutique. Something lovely, something fresh, something di-.

"Divinity."

He blinked slightly surprised by the lone word that came out of her mouth. "I beg your pardon?" He asked.

She looked at him, "I want my boutique to be called Divinity." She answered, determined.

He nodded slightly. "You sure? Doesn't that mean Gods and Goddesses?" He asked.

"Yeah," she agreed, "But it also comes from the word divine, which you may use to compliment a person. The state or quality of being divine." She stated remembering of hearing it from somewhere.

One again he was impressed. What a surprise... Dominic uncrossed his arms and walked to his office chair to write the name on a file. "Well thought." He complimented.

She just shrugged. "You said I needed to save the company by becoming popular. Naming it is just the first stage."

He un-clicked his pen. "I'm glad I've chosen the right person for the job."

She hated compliments... "I'm just glad to be here, sir."

He frowned instantly causing her to wonder in worry what she had said to earn that look. It was slightly... Scary. "What did we say about formality?" He asked evenly.

"Dominic." She fixed up trying to brush his look away.

She was so damn dismissive! He thought. Yes, he knew she was great for his business, and had a smart head, and looked great for the job, he guessed... But she most definitely also had an attitude, not as if a smart one, just one where she'd brush off any of her faults or ignore something. She was infuriating, and he had to work with her.

"Better." He replied, stacking his papers on the desk. "Now, are there any questions?"

"When is this boutique opening?"

"I don't have an exact date, but knowing my workers ethic, I'm guessing soon. I'll phone you when I've decided a date." He answered.

Hearing that, she couldn't help but ask. "That reminds me," she started curiously, "how'd you get my number?" She asked.

For a moment she could've swore he hesitated. Just for a split second. "Grace gave it to me." He replied, traces of hesitation erased.

What a backstabbing- "oh, I thought so." She said.

He was interested in her reaction to his answer, causing a brow to raise. "Oh? Why'd you asked if you knew?" He asked.

She was starting to get agitated at him, questioning something that wasn't his business, as if she was dumb. She just wanted to know, goddammit! What's wrong with a little curiosity. Ever since she arrived in the mansion, nothing had been less dodgy than what she saw. A weird, nosey maid. Dominic discussing things with his bodyguard during the weirdest of times. And Dominic trying to see through her. Yes, she noticed. All through the meeting he'd been trying to figure her out, and not in the usual job interview like way. This way was different. Did she have to work more closely with this guy than Grace?

"Can't I know things?" She asked a bit more bitterly than intended.

He instantly knew, after she spoke, this would've gotten out of hand if he didn't act, as much as he wanted to give her the best of his rebuttals. He wanted to know how far she'd go, add how logical she was. He breathed in, trying to tame his growing temper. "Depends on what you want to know. In this case, you can know." He said.

She nodded, knowing she let her temper get the better of her, maybe she thought wrong of this Dominic. Besides, it was only the first day of knowing him. "Then we're fine." She said. "Do you need me for anything else?"

To answer her question, he looked through the files before placing them back down on the desk. "No, I believe that is all." He stood up. "Well, this has been a very interesting meeting." He admitted expending out his hand.

The corner of her lips quirked up before she stood and took his hand in a shake. "Yes, these next couple of weeks will be interesting."

He nodded in agreement, "Lets hope this'll be a success." He then walked towards the doors and opened them for her to exit.

She nodded, walking off out to leave. At least he was a gentleman. When she was a door out the door, passing him, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Dominic?"

"Yes?" He replied cautiously.

She hesitated before she spoke. "Thanks... For this opportunity, I mean."

He let out a small smile. "It is you I should be thanking."

Quite amused by this, Alisa started off, 'hmphing' with a smirk, leaving him and his mansion to await a new dawn.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the extra wait. I loved writing this extra long chapter yet hated doing it as well, trying to set up Alisa's and Dominic's relationship together and their thoughts for each other. I wasn't expecting them to think so bitterly of each other, honestly, the story just wrote that for itself. I can't really explain it. It just happened, but I'm positive I can make this work, there just needs to be a little ****patience because this story will most definitely be loooooonnnnnnn! ****Yay... **By the way, this is only the rough draft since I took so long to write it. I couldn't wait to update it any longer. 

**Sooo... rant of the day: WHAT HAPPENED TO STYLE SAVVY FANFICS?! Like, no one, apart from me, is writing anymore. I know people have got lives of their own, but I can't make my story work and have all the feedback I need without other people writing. It's like Style Savvy died or something... I apologise if this sounds pushy, but I would encourage other people to write fanfics of their own. Honestly, it is worth it. I promise I will review other fanfics if it makes you guys feel any better! **

**Anyway, review or PM me on how you feel about the story so far, and the relationship between Alisa and Dominic. It will definitely help me towards my goals.**


End file.
